


Gold dust at my feet, On the sunny side of the street

by rig_ma_role



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: A random homophobic aunty, Adoption, Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Mark Lee (NCT), Babies, Cute, Family Issues, Fluff, Inspired by Baby and I (movie), Jisung is a baby, Johnny is a bit of jerk in the beginning, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun & Suh Youngho | Johnny Are Best Friends, Kid Fic, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee Are Best Friends, M/M, Park Jisung (NCT) - Freeform, Plushies, Smut, Sweet Mark Lee (NCT), slight Breeding Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 36,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25682083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rig_ma_role/pseuds/rig_ma_role
Summary: Johnny contemplates just leaving it outside but what if it's like a bomb or something. He's six different levels of hungover to be dealing with some possibly explosive mystery package right now. Johnny's about get his phone and call 911 but the basket emits a few high-pitched squeals and the blanket falls aside.Inside is a baby. A squishy pink-cheeked, loud little baby.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 135
Kudos: 665





	1. Just tell yourself, Duckie, you’re really quite lucky!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello good people, this is the first proper chaptered fic and I am anxious as heck.  
> Inspired by Baby and I (old school K-movie, its adorable go watch it if you haven't yet). Overall plot is different but I've taken a few elements.  
> Story title from "Sunny side of the street" by Louis Armstrong.....and cause you know Johnmark dj session :D  
> Chapter titles are from Dr. Seuss quotes.
> 
> Will try to update weekly, got the general story line down. Have to actually write it :D
> 
> Enjoy :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where do babies come from?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from: Did I Ever Tell You How Lucky You Are? - by Dr. Seuss

Whatever crime he'd committed in a past life has come back to haunt him, because Johnny feels like absolute shit.

He tries to blink his eyes open but the sheer effort it takes makes him want to expire. He'll continue to live, as dying right now wouldn't provide his grave a nice epitaph; ' _Here lies Johnny who lived like a hoe and died of alcohol poisoning_ ' seems a bit too on the nose and would make his mother weep.

Johnny wiggles his fingers and toes and tries to take stock of his being. He's face down on his bed. Shirtless. Possibly pants-less if the chafing of the bedspread on his dick is any indication. His mouth feels like he'd gurgled piss and then went to bed without brushing his teeth.

Oh....And everything pretty much just hurts.

And the cherry to top off this shitty cake... there's a ringing sound, grating at his nerves. It's the doorbell, loud and tinny and _very_ annoying. He curses at himself and resolves to never drink again.

The fact that he’s made the same resolution every Saturday morning for the past two years just proves his lack of follow through. It'll be the same next week and the week after that and the week after that.

Maybe he needs counseling.

And maybe he needs for whoever that's ringing the goddamned bell to stop, because his head is pounding like an overenthusiastic drummer in a marching band and the ringing is acting as the accompanying trumpet.

Johnny tries to connect the dots on how he managed to end up drunk and _naked_ (thankfully in his own bed). A hazy memory rises, he'd gone out to a club, again, and got drunk, again and brought someone back home….again. Johnny's has fuck all memory of what the person's name was but he does remember that she was quite pretty. Other than that, the details are vague and fragmented.

The ringing sound persists. He aches all over and the noise is exacerbating his headache. Stupid hangover and stupid bell ringer.

Johnny rolls off the bed with little grace and pulls on a pair of shorts that are hanging off his desk chair. The person from the night before has apparently bolted after their orgasm and he doesn't have to go through the hysterics of kicking them out. Thank God for small favors.

Still moderately drunk, Johnny bumps into his nightstand on the way out of his room. He rubs at the pain blooming on his thigh but his skin there feels odd and prickly. Looking at his hand Johnny finds that it sparkles. Body glitter. He has fucking body glitter all over his thighs. Who the fuck did he sleep with last night? The freaking fairy godmother?

The bell rings again.

"Fucking calm down. Jesus Christ Almighty! I'm coming. Hold your damn horses." He wipes his glittery hand on his shorts and shuffles through the living room muttering a few more swears.

Everything in his house seems to have multiplied overnight. Johnny rubs his eyes to try and stop his vision from doubling and looks up at the clock in the entrance hallway. There’re still two clocks but both say it's still six a.m.

He's planning on giving the person behind the door a piece of his mind. Who the _hell_ bothers people at six in the morning…. _on a_ _Saturday of all days_?

Unlocking the door and sliding open the security chain takes more hand to eye coordination than he has to spare and it takes embarrassingly long time to actually get his door open. His motor skills are severely hindered by the amount of alcohol that is still probably coursing through his veins and Johnny wonders how he even managed to bone someone last night.

He laboriously throws open the door with a curse on his tongue, ready to chew out the thoughtless bastard that's ringing his doorbell on a damn Saturday.

But the hallway is empty.

Is he hallucinating sounds? Was it possible to hallucinate sounds? Johnny places a hand on the doorway and sighs....The drinking really needs to stop.

It's kind of cold since the summer months have passed over and well into mid-September. The boxer shorts he's wearing are not really doing anything to keep him warm and Johnny shivers violently. He's about to close the door (and possibly fall back into his warm bed and sleep till Monday), when a low babbling sound comes from somewhere near his feet.

Johnny looks down and that turns out to be a big mistake since it almost sends him reeling onto the floor in a dizzying heap. Eyes closed, he grabs on to the doorframe and takes a few deep breaths till the nausea passes.

Trusting himself not to puke Johnny opens his eyes and the first thing he sees is the basket. An honest to God _woven_ basket, like the ones that are taken for picnics.

Was someone playing a prank on him?

There's a blanket over whatever is inside the basket but Johnny is a bit reluctant to pull back the cloth because most pranks like this often end with a pie in the face. He's been ignoring Jaehyun's calls for a while and he wouldn't put it past the bastard to do something like this.

Johnny had missed a lot of the basketball practices and when Jaehyun had asked him to _please work with the team_ , Johnny had meanly replied that Jaehyun, the captain, can do whatever he wants with _his_ basketball team.

In retaliation Jaehyun had bombarded him with 300+ messages of the bugs bunny commie meme, captioned '" _our team_ " (which had auto downloaded and flooded his gallery).

So yeah, he's kind of afraid that Jaehyun may have sent a surprise pie prank for Johnny's insolence in tarnishing their basketball teams _'Together we rise'_ motto.

Learning from his earlier mistake, Johnny very slowly bends down to remove the blanket but before he can place a single finger on it there is sudden movement. He stands back up, startled, and gives the basket a little nudge with his toe. The blanket moves again.

What in the name of God is in there?

He contemplates just leaving it outside but what if it's like a bomb or something. He's six different levels of hungover to be dealing with some possibly explosive mystery package. Johnny thinks about getting his phone and calling 911 but the basket emits a few high-pitched squeals and the blanket falls aside.

Inside is a baby. A squishy pink-cheeked, loud little baby.

What the actual fuck? 

* * *

Mark is forgetful and a bit of a klutz. So, it doesn't really surprise him when he finds that he's left his lyric book back at the Buttemen Hall. (Or as almost everyone in the campus like to call it _the Butt-Hall)_

"Gosh darn it. I left my notebook at the Butt-Hall" Mark whines at Donghyuck, who's busy scarfing down a cinnamon roll. They are at their usual table in the coffee shop off campus and Mark has a single half emptied latte in front of him while Hyuck has gone the whole nine yards with a gigantic platter of pastries and a hulk sized mug of hot coco.

Done with his cinnamon roll, Hyuck moves on to a triple chocolate muffin, which is mostly chocolate chip and very little muffin. "I mean, I know we've been at Uni for almost half a semester but the fact that people call that place the Butthole still gets me every time." He snickers around a mouth full of chocolatey mush.

"It's Butt-Hall. Not Butthole." Mark sighs. "Also, I fear for your health. That's like seven pastries too many."

Mark's grimace of disdain is ignored for a mini doughnut. 

"I'll just go back and get it. I think there's a lecture still going on. Hopefully it'll be over by the time I get there." Mark gives his watch a scrutinizing glance. It reads 4.30pm.

He's pretty sure he took out his book during the morning lecture. Mark has learnt the hard way that in University, stationary does not often come back after it's lost. He still weeps for his four-color click pen that has been missing since last month. It was _FOUR colors ..._ in _one pen_. 

Hopefully no one has looked through his lyric book. It is deeply personal, filled with poems and music that he had poured out from is heart…………...and he may have written some dumb-ass poem about his vibrating dildo (while he was drunk on four cans of beer) that he does not want anyone to read. The sheer embarrassment, if someone ever sees that, would send him into cardiac arrest.

"Sure. Just get back quickly. I wanna go through our assignment before we submit it. It’s due at 11.59 tonight and I want to get it in at least a couple of hours before that. Remember how the system lagged last time cause literally everyone tried to submit the assignments at 11.58?" Hyuck waves a half a doughnut in Mark's face in distress. "Almost half the class missed the deadline cause the stupid thing clogged up and didn't upload our shit before 12." He says with a shudder and stuffs the doughnut half in his mouth.

Sticking around any longer would make him late and the Butt-Hall would be locked up if the lecture finishes early, so he quickly slurps down the rest of his latte and bids Donghyuck a quick goodbye, promising to meet him back at the dorm room as soon as he can.

Mark is currently enrolled as a business major with no clue on what exact path he is on. It wasn't that ge necessarily liked business but being from an Asian household meant that he had few options in pursuing a career path. Mark actually would prefer studying something grounded in music. His mom is somewhat understanding but his dad has a code he lives by. It's always ' _go big or go home'_ and unless he became a superstar overnight, dreams of music are put on hold for a harsh reality of studying something that's actually going to keep him fed and clothed.

Hyuck on the other hand is on his destined path. A song in his heart and several colorful curses on his tongue, Hyuck is living the dream as the newest darling of the Music department. Mark wishes he could body swap with Donghyuck and live out his dreams. But sadly, his life is too ordinary to warrant a 'Freaky Friday' type scenario.

He'd made friends with Hyuck during orientation. It was more so that Hyuck made Mark his friend, leaving him no option. A chance encounter outside the administration building, where Hyuck had looked him up and down before declaring in a very loud voice, "Yep you'll do fine" was the start of a beautiful friendship. (Mark occasionally likes to state otherwise.) But four months in, they are inseparable. Hyuck had somehow even managed to convince campus housing to change their rooming assignment so that he and Mark would be roommates.

Renjun from Mark's econ lectures likes to equate his and Hyuck's association to a symbiotic relationship between sea anemone and clownfish. Mark thinks Renjun just (unsubtly) wants to call him a clown.

In all honesty, he can't really complain about his life right now. Academics concerns aside, he enjoys the freedom that being a university student brings, bar the occasional deadline and extensive assignment. Thankfully the first years have a lighter workload to deal with. Mark makes maximum use of his time and even joined the music club. He'd contemplated joining a sport and tried out for soccer, but two left feet did not fare well in an active sport.

He did however get the number of the _very hot_ soccer team captain who'd called him a _cutie_. Nakamoto Yuta, the Japanese _god_ on campus, pierced to hell and back, did not give out his number willy-nilly. So, Mark was very _very_ flattered. But he wasn't really up to dating anyone yet. He'd spluttered out a feeble excuse which Yuta had accepted gracefully.

Mark still has the phone number tucked away, just in case.

.

.

.

He makes it to the Butt-hall exactly when the fourth years' lecture ends. There's a steady stream of chatty students flowing out of the main exit. Mark would have better chances of facing a tsunami head on-so he doubles around the back and hurries in through the other door of the lecture hall. His blue notebook is still the seat he was at that morning and Mark sends out a little prayer in thanks. Tucking the book away in his backpack he follows after the seniors afraid of being left behind. He's one of the last one’s in the class so he hurries down the steps and is almost out the door when he hears a croaky voice behind him.

"You boy. The one in the yellow sweater"

Mark turns around with wide eyes because he's acutely aware he's the only one in the yellow sweater. A Pikachu hoodie to be exact.

Professor Han, who is as old as dirt and is known by almost every single student for being a hardass, is hunched over the podium shuffling through a stack of paper. Mark contemplates running away since Professor Han is still distracted by something on his desk, but sadly luck is not on his side today. The professor straightens up, not that it does anything to correct his rickety posture, and waves him over. He hands the sheaf of papers to Mark and ticks something down on the ancient looking book he has open.

"You go and give these to that boy Jonathan in your class. He missed today's lecture. I know the boy's smart but he's going to lose his scholarship if he doesn't keep up attendance. And tell him to finish all these assignments and submit them to me before the deadline or he'll be losing a good twenty percent of his final grade."

"Umm I'm not actually in this class…. sir." Mark says rubbing at the back of his neck.

"What! Then what the hell are you doing here?" Professor Han slides his glasses up his nose and stares at up at Mark with his beady little eyes. He feels a bit like a bug under a microscope, waiting to be dissected.

"Uhh...."

Professor Han looks around the completely deserted hall and huffs. "Never mind, there's no one else left so you might as well just get those papers to the Jonathan boy" he says dismissively and shoos Mark out of the hall.

He stands in a daze in the hallway before realizing that he has no idea who Jonathan is and why on earth Professor Han doesn't use the online learning system to share the assignments.

He's still a first-year and there's a good six to seven hundred students in each year. There's no way he's going to find a Jonathan no-last-name without some sort of help. And Hyuck is back at the dorm waiting for him.

Mark looks around for a straggler from the fourth-year students who'd come out of the hall. Maybe he can fob the papers off on one of them and get back to the dorm. But there's not a single human being in sight and Mark wonders how on Earth they all just disappeared so fast. Left with no other choice he contacts the only fourth year he knows. This was not what he was expecting to use Nakamoto Yuta's number for.

"Hello. Uhh...Yuta hyung? It's me Mark."

"Oh, hi Mark. Finally ready except a date" Yuta asks with a laugh.

Mark gives a nervous little giggle. " Umm no. Actually…. I need a bit of help. Umm…. I got an errand from Professor Han."

"Oh, tough luck man. What does that musty old vampire want you to do?"

"I'm supposed to deliver a bunch of assignments to a _Jonathan_. I was wondering if you could maybe get me his address or a contact number or something."

There's a sound of shuffling on the line and a loud piercing whistle. Yuta must be at practice. "Jonathan?" He says in confusion and then laughs. "Oh my god it's probably Johnny. No one calls him Jonathan. And I don't even think his given name _is_ _Johnathan_."

Mark is relieved to hear that Jonathan-Johnny- exists. "Oh cool, can I have his address and number please?"

"Sure, I'll text it to you. Haven't heard from Johnny in a while though. And Mark, just a word from the wise, you are a sweetheart and I feel like I have to protect you. So maybe don't hang out with Johnny. He's kind of a wild card and I feel like you might get...dragged in by him"

Mark is thrown off by the request. It's not like he personally _knows_ Yuta or Johnny for that matter. And he feels a slightly coddled at Yuta's comment.

"Umm thanks for the advice I guess, but I'll take care of myself Yuta hyung"

There’s an awkward pause before Yuta replies, "Ah sure, sorry about that. Anyway, I'll text you his deets. Bye Mark"

Mark's cuts the call with a stiff goodbye. He doesn't really like being told what to do. Specially with how his father treats him, Mark would at least like to dictate how the non-academic portion of his life goes.

He sighs and mumbles at cursed Mondays before sending Hyuck a message explaining the situation and emphasizing that he might be a bit late.

The address, a number for Johnny arrives with another _sorry_ from Yuta. The location isn't too far from the dorms and he can probably make it back before five thirty at the latest.

.

.

.

Mark takes a quick jog and arrives at a high-end apartment building. The address Yuta gave says that Johnny is in 706. There's a hulking doorman guarding the entrance to the building and Mark isn't entirely sure he can just waltz in. He decides to use Johnny's number and give him a call. Responsibility is something that irks him to no end and he's itching to just get rid of the damn papers that are weighing heavily on his mind and be on his way .

Mark tries Johnny's number three times but there's no answer. He'd hoped to get this over with minimal interaction but it seems like its not his lucky day.

Mark sighs dejectedly. His anxious ass is uncomfortable with talking to strangers, specially if the stranger looks like he could break Mark in two with a single hand. He juggles the pros and cons of just going back to the dorm but even though he hates responsibility, he's not a dick. Johnny whatever-his-last-name-is would be facing some serious trouble if Mark doesn't buck up his courage and go talk to the beefy looking doorman standing guard.

"Um hello. I have a bunch of stuff to give my friend. He's not answering his phone and I need to get this to him urgently" Mark manages to string together the sentence without stuttering.

"What's your friend's apartment? I'll buzz him" the doorman asks and Mark is surprised to find that he has a very kind voice.

"Ah uh, 706." Mark replies, tugging at his sweater.

Much like the phone the buzzer goes unanswered.

"I'm sorry kid. If he doesn't confirm I can't really send you up."

Mark really does not like Mondays. Of all the annoying things that could happen, he has to be saddled down with delivering papers to some random fourth year. He sighs really loudly and gets into what Hyuck calls the _anime girl stance_. Widening his eyes Mark looks up at the doorman with the cutest pout he can muster. "Please mister. I really have to get these to him. He'll fail if I don't and I really can't stand the thought of it." He adds a little tremble of his lips for effect

The doorman stares him down incredulously but decides that Mark's too small to be causing any trouble, so he lets him through.

"Fine. But I better be seeing you in ten minutes or I'll be coming up to drag your tiny ass out of the building."

Mark throws him the widest smile and hurries off to the elevator.

.

.

.

The _mysterious_ Johnny's apartment is at the end of the hallway on floor seven. Mark rings the bell and waits. Hopefully he can give this Johnny person his coursework papers and leave. He didn't sign up for this much trouble. It's already past five and he has to get back to Hyuck.

The assignment he and Hyuck have to submit is for a compulsory English module. Being in different departments, it's the only shared module they have so Mark kind of treasures the time spent together. They've already finished the whole assignment, a horrid little book review. It only needs a few re-reads to make sure there aren't any mistakes. Hyuck could probably handle it on his own but Mark has a duty to get back and help. He's proud to say he pulls his own weight in group assignments.

After waiting two minutes Mark rings the bell again and knocks for good measure when no one comes to the door. Was Johnny not home? Should he try to call again? He hopes the doorman doesn't come looking for him.

He's about to ring the bell for the third time when the door bangs open and he is greeted by a very angry "What?"

Johnny is not what Mark was expecting.

He's tall. So much so that Mark has to crane his neck upwards to see his face. He's wearing a gigantic t-shirt that has pink lettering of 'party animal' on it and grey sweatpants. Both items of clothing are covered in a variety of bodily fluids. There are dark bags under his eyes, his hair is greasy and matted, a scowl twisting at his lips and maybe three days’ worth of stubble on his face.

He smells like he hasn't bathed in three days as well.

And of most important note, Johnny has a wailing baby in his arms who's dressed in what seems to be a haphazardly put together t-shirt swaddle.

"Who the hell are you? What do you want?" Johnny's tired voice is almost drowned out by a high-pitched scream from the baby.

 _Okaayyy_. So definitely not a great first impression from Johnny, Mark thinks to himself. Maybe he should take Yuta's advice. Johnny seems like he's a few sandwiches short of a picnic.

"Well, why the hell are you just standing there. Are you here to sell something? Propagate a religion. Whatever it is, I don't want it. Goddamn apartment needs to get some better security guards letting all these randos just walk in." Johnny grumbles and looks down the hallway, as if a hoard of Marks are going to stream in and make him join a cult.

Mark squints his eyes and inwardly monologues about what an ungrateful bastard Johnny is.

Outwardly he just gives an awkward cough and hands over the papers. "Umm you are Johnny right from Professor Han's class? He told me to bring these assignments to you"

The child in Johnny's arms continues to cry.

Johnny rubs at the bridge of his nose and sighs. "Fucking Professor Han. When will that dinosaur realize that the online system isn't going to eat him or render him obsolete." He has the decency to look regretful as he offers Mark a smile, which is honestly more of a grimace.

"Sorry for going ballistic on you. But this thing's driving me nuts" Johnny groans and gives the infant's butt a wiggle. The child momentarily stops his wailing.

"Oh my god I've got to remember that. Butt wiggles stop crying." Johnny mumbles to himself. "Well anyway thanks, I guess. I'd offer you coffee or something but I'm barely awake right now, so…" He shrugs and stares Mark down, as if his gaze would just make him disappear.

The thing about Mark is, he generally prefers not to stick his nose in other people's business. But right now, it is proving to be very difficult because he likes babies. He loves babies. Just adores them to pieces. And he knows for a fact that Johnny has no idea on how to take care of a baby.

The proof is practically screaming at him from Johnny's arms. Literally screaming. Apparently butt wriggles are a onetime thing to stop the crying.

"Umm Johnny hyung, who's baby is that?"

"I don't know" Johnny replies, trying to rock the baby from side to side.

Mark's eyes go wide. Was he witnessing a kidnapping? "What do you mean you don't know. Did you steal it?" Mark says a little hysterically.

"Are you nuts? Why would I steal a crying, screaming poop machine?" Johnny asks skeptically, looking at Mark as if he doesn't have two brain cells to rub together.

Mark continues to stare intently until Johnny sighs and answers, "This _thing_ was left in front of my door three days ago. Apparently I'm the father. I don't know who the mother is. There was a letter. It said that I met her at a party and got her knocked up. But I'm not entirely sure how. I mean sure I've slept with a lot of people. But I know for a fact that I always use protection, so I have no idea how the hell this happened."

Mark was not expecting the full story and Johnny doesn't look like someone who regularly overshares his life with random strangers in Pokémon themed hoodies. But it seems that Johnny has been under a lot of pressure (if the haunted look in his eyes is anything to go by) and is in dire need of venting his frustrations.

"Umm a bit TMI, but yeah sorry about the situation. You do know condoms are only like 99% successful at preventing pregnancies, right?" Mark asks with a wince. He's not really being helpful, but the truth is the truth.

"Well I do _now_." Johnny groans.

"Also, you are holding the baby wrong" Mark says and holds out his hands. "Can I?"

"Sure, knock yourself out" Johnny seems a bit too pleased to be rid of the wailing child.

The moment Mark picks up the baby, and settles him down in the crook of his elbow, he stops crying. He stares up at Mark with watery eyes and gives a little semi-toothless grin and settles his head on Mark's chest.

"What the fuck?" Johnny whispers. "How the hell did you do that?"

Mark is a multi-faceted human being. One of those facets includes having expert baby rearing skills. Four older sisters who got married and had kids meant that Mark was frequently appointed as a babysitter. Up to date he has taken care of six mini human beings, from the age of one to four. And had even looked after his cousin's kid. His middle and high school years were eventful, to say the least.

"Umm I kind of know how to" Mark smiles uneasily and looks to the side.

Johnny's face lights up and his gaze takes on a calculative look. He eyes Mark from the top of his head to his brightly sneakered feet. There's a look of distaste when his eyes pass over Mark's very yellow Pikachu hoodie, but they land on his face with interest and he grins a little manically. "I've decided. You, baby whisperer-"

"My name is Mark" he interjects.

"-right Mark. I have a deal for you. I need to take care of this baby until I can find its mother and give it back. So, until then I'll pay you to help look after this little poop monster."

Mark thinks back to where his life took this unexpected turn today. He just wanted to get his notebook back. And now he's being offered a job to take care of a fellow student's baby?

"I don't think that's going to work out." Mark replies, taking a step back as if planning his escape. He still has the baby in his arms so running away isn't exactly an option.

Damned baby.

"No no hear me out. You're a firstie, right? So, you've got a lot of free time. And working part-time maybe gets you minimum wage at best. But I can pay you a whole lot better. Please" Johnny begs, his eyes wide and a bit crazy looking. "At least do it for the baby. I have no clue how to do this. Do you see me. See what I look like? I'll probably end up accidentally killing it or something. Please just…...for the baby?"

Mark looks down at the precious little bundle in his arms. It coos at him and holds out a stubby little hand grabbing on to Mark's finger.

And Mark is done for.

God damned baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Procrastinator me: Lets write a chaptered fic  
> Rational me: You have a giant assignment due in two weeks  
> Procrastinator me: yes...but fic :)


	2. But I’ve brought a big bat. I’m all ready you see. Now my troubles are going to have troubles with me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A friend in need is a friend indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from: I had trouble getting to Solla Sollew - by Dr. Seuss

Mark is seated on a nice couch which is covered in plastic wrapping. He has a baby in his lap and his phone in his hand, and honestly it kind of sounds like the start of a bad joke, but he is far from laughing. Mark is freaking out really badly. But in retrospect his life is pretty much a joke right now. Who in their right mind agrees to looking after a stranger's baby?  
Mark apparently. 

He needs to call Donghyuck and give him some kind of explanation as to why he won't be back at the dorm in time. Telling the truth will probably have him a very irate and loud Hyuck screaming insults in his ear but Mark can't lie for shit. He'll have to subvert the actual reason of his delay somehow.

The baby let's out a few gurgles and kicks his tiny feet as if saying 'you're fucked'  
Mark wholeheartedly agrees.

Unable to put it off any longer he gives Hyuck a quick call and bribes him with (expensive) brownies from his favorite bakery in exchange for finishing off the assignment and submitting it by himself. 

"Mark, I know you wouldn't bail on me if the situation isn't dire. So I'll accept your generous offer of brownies. Also, _psych_ , cause I've already submitted the assignment and you basically just offered me free food. I am winning at life. I figured you wouldn't be coming back anytime soon when you said you were going to meet _The_ Johnny Suh."

So, Johnny's family name is Suh. "Wait, Hyuck, how do you know about Johnny?"

Donghyuck snickers. "Oh ho ho Mark Lee, my child. How do you _not_ know Johnny Suh? Almost everyone on campus knows him. Smart as hell. Hot as hell and promiscuous as hell too." Mark can imagine the accompanying eyebrow wiggle that Hyuck uses with his _insinuating_ voice.

"I assumed you might end up hooking up with him to be honest. The whole situation kind of sounded like the start of a porno. Oh Johnny Suh! I, Mark Lee, virginal little first year has brought your homework, won't you let me in and give me a reward~" Hyuck simpers over the phone making kissy sounds for dramatic effect.

The baby wiggles a bit and lets out a whine of discontent and Mark shuffles him around to a more comfortable position before sniping back at Hyuck.  
"I don't sound like that. And I'm not about to sleep with some random ass person I've never heard about before. Something else came up and I have to help him. I'll be back at the dorm before midnight, so you don't have to stay up"

"Yeah fine. Have fun getting dicked down" Mark is cut off before he can refute Hyuck’s slander.

He heaves a sigh and leans back on the sofa cuddling the baby close. He'd been convinced by a distraught Johnny to stay over for a couple hours to hash out the details of the babysitting job and to look after the kid till Johnny had himself a well-needed wash. The doorman from earlier had buzzed up to account for Mark's whereabouts and Johnny had informed him that Mark would be staying over for a few hours. He'd then disappeared off into the bathroom and still hasn't come out. It's been over half an hour and Mark is getting a bit antsy. 

Left with nothing much to do Mark peruses the apartment, trying to gauge Johnny's living conditions. It is quite elegant and well decorated. A bit too high-class chic and not enough comfy baby raising atmosphere, but it is to be expected, considering that Johnny had not been anticipating the arrival of a child. The plastic covers on the couches and the nest of pillows in the center of the living room floor make for an odd combination with the high-rise ceiling and marble counter tops. Still, for an amateur, Johnny's efforts at baby proofing the apartment aren't too bad. 

He is aware of Johnny's situation but can't really be bothered to serve up too much pity. After all the man had brought this on himself by sleeping around. Mark faintly hears his mother's voice in the back of his head saying _'judge not'_ in her church voice and he feels a little shame at painting Johnny in harsh light entirely based on secondhand information. For all he knows under the six-foot-something frame he's a sweetheart but based on their initial meeting Mark won't be holding his breath on Johnny being a saint.

His stomach interrupts the quiet of the apartment with a growl. He only had the latte earlier and he's getting hungry. The baby's probably hungry as well so he holds up his finger to the little tykes mouth and watches him try to devour it.

Yep. The poor thing is definitely in need of some sustenance. 

Based on Johnny's panicked state, Mark wonders what he must have fed the child since Saturday. It seems he hasn't left the apartment after having a baby bestowed upon his person and Mark's very worried about the fact that the kid is sporting homeless chic, wrapped up in an old ratty t-shirt. Fortunately, he has diapers on.

With a foray into the depths of Johnny's fridge he finds several mini bottled milks and baby food. The milk is heated for a few minutes and Mark tests the warmth on the inside of his wrist before letting the baby suck it down. He takes the bottle like a champ and coos around it happily. 

"Aww you cutie. Look at you go. Must have been hungwyy~" Mark giggles, holding the bottle higher as the milk goes down. His stomach still rumbles, but Johnny’s fridge is bare of adult food, spare what looks like a block of cheese and some eggs. So he returns back to the living room with the bottle and baby to find Johnny, freshly washed and sitting on the couch, depicting the perfect image of a single weary dad. His head hunched over and his hands are resting on his knees, flexing as if he's ready to punch something really hard. Mark's takes a few tentative steps towards the couch and Johnny looks up, startling Mark silly.

Johnny cleans up really well. He'd done a complete 180 going from _hell warmed over_ to _hot as hell._

The spotty stubble is gone, and his hair looks soft and fluffy after a good wash. Johnny's out of his baby spit soaked giant t-shirt and is in a tight-fitting top that shows off his physique and a pair of checkered pajama bottoms that are stretched across the defined muscles of his thighs.

So this is why Hyuck thought that he'd sleep with Johnny. He's totally Mark's type.  
He gulps and takes a few breaths. Sure, Johnny looks hot but his personality is still the same. So, Mark can resist him….Mark will resist him.

"I see you fed it" Johnny says with a nod of his head.

Mark gently sits down on the seat furthest away from the other man. "Yeah. He was hungry." He smiles fondly at the baby and watches him suck down the last of the milk. Knowing the drill, he grabs a piece of cloth lying on the coffee table and puts the baby over his shoulder to burp him.

Johnny watches in awe as Mark settles the baby back down, wiping off some of the spit up that's around his mouth. He had trouble the first few times when he finished feeding the baby and it still wouldn't stop crying. There was a lot of Googling involved before he found out about the _burping process_. Mark looks very young for someone who's so well versed in taking care of children. "So, how do you know the ins and outs of raising kids? You look like too much of a goody two shoes to have had an accidental child already" Johnny asks, his interest piqued.

Mark frowns. "Ok one, you basically insulted yourself since…... you know." He gives a pointed look in Johnny's direction and then down at the baby. "And Two, I took care of my nieces and nephews and I picked up on a lot of things." Mark tickles the kid's belly and watches him laugh in glee. "And by the way doesn't he have a name. You just keep on calling the baby _it_ or _him_ or _poop monster_ , which I'm pretty sure he takes offence at"

Johnny sighs. "He does have a name. It was on the letter left with him. His mom named him Jisung. But I don't want to get attached to the little shit, so I've been avoiding actually calling him by his name." 

Mark throws his best incredulous look and snorts. "Fear of the name is fear of the thing itself" 

"Did you just quote Dumbledore at me? And I am not afraid of some _baby_." Johnny scoffs, leaning back against the chair and crossing his arms across his chest. Ahh yes typical defensive behavior, Mark thinks to himself and sniggers.

"Surprised that you actually knew where that quote is from. And I don't mean you're afraid of the baby. I think you are afraid of committing to a life without booze and meaningless sex and embracing a life filled with unadulterated love from Jisungie." He coos at the baby. Jisung seems to know that it's his name because he laughs out loud and softly smacks Mark across the face with his chubby hand. 

"I pay you to be my babysitter not my therapist." Johnny grouches and tightens his crossed arms petulantly. 

"Well you haven't paid me yet and I think I'll therapize you in my free time if I so wish." Mark huffs back. "Isn't that right Jisungie? We are going to give your daddy some good advice." He giggles and Jisung mewls in agreement.

"Never use daddy to describe me in this context please." Johnny says with a visibly repulsed shudder. " That word has been ruined for a family setting". Mark silently agrees and makes a mental note to steer clear of the word daddy.  
Unless Johnny prefers it in another situation. He pinches himself and berates his lewd thoughts. Bad Mark. He's here to take care of Jisung, not Johnny.

Trying to occupy his mind with something else he nervously picks at the edge of the worn-out t-shirt that Jisung is swaddled in. "This may seem a bit insensitive, but why is Jisung dressed up in rags?" 

Johnny looks away but Mark can see the embarrassed little twist of the sharp corner of his lip. "He was wearing a onesie, but he puked on it. I had to chuck it in the wash. He seemed a bit cold, so I got some of my old t-shirts and made him some makeshift baby clothes."

It's kind of adorable, imagining Johnny crafting together clothes for Jisung. Johnny's not heartless and he's been trying his best. Mark gives him an 'E' for effort on the clothes though. They are atrocious.

"Jisung seems to be about six or seven months. Don't you think?" Mark inquires, steering away from the topic of clothing. He pokes at the baby's cheek and sticks out his tongue making Jisung laugh.

"Yeah the letter said his birthday is coming up in February. The 5th I think." Johnny confirms. "His basket came with a bunch of milk, food and diapers, so I've been managing somehow, with the help of the internet. But we are going to have to shop for him soon." Johnny sighs. "You free tomorrow?"

Mark has one lecture in the morning, but he can skip it since it's the General English module. There are perks of having spent more than half his life in Canada and this is one of them. The lecturer doesn't track attendance so he's in the clear and he can always ask Hyuck for notes.

"I'm free the whole day." Mark answers. 

Johnny hums and nods his head. "I've got one lecture in the morning and I can't afford to skip. The scholarship is riding on my scores and attendance, so you'll have to come in the morning to take care of Jisung. And we'll go shopping in the afternoon" he rambles on absent-mindedly. When there's no reply from Mark Johnny looks over and is surprised to see him smiling from ear to ear. "What?"

"It's the first time that you said Jisungie's name and not it or something similarly emotionally distant." Mark giggles. "Papa's coming around Jisung" he says joyfully. Tummy filled with warm milk Jisung is halfway across to dreamland and doesn't reply.

"Well whatever, just a slip of the tongue." Johnny grumbles. "So, I'll draw up a short contract and we'll discuss fees tomorrow, anything else you want to know?"

Mark does have a lot of borderline invasive questions that he would like to ask Johnny but broaching the subject is tough. His conversational skills mostly involve letting Hyuck ask questions and adding in an occasional hmm or yeah. But since Hyuck isn't here as his social-skills-crutch, he'll have to put on his big boy pants and ask.

"So…. you're on a scholarship? But like you live in a real fancy place." Mark states cautiously. He feels like he's put his foot in his mouth when Johnny raises an eyebrow and smirks.

"Unlike my outward appearance, I'm smart enough to land a scholarship. Some of the money that my parents set aside for college goes into the rent for this place. Some of it for my daily expenses. So, I've got enough to pay you." Johnny says casually.

"Ah I see." He was trying to gauge how well-off Johnny was, and awkward to have been caught in his probing question. Mark has nothing else to say and the silence stretches on when Johnny remains quiet as well. 

"So….. uh….. it's getting late I think I better get going." He mumbles and gestures towards the door with his head. 

Johnny walks over to Mark without a word, takes his phone from the coffee table and fiddles around with it. A few seconds later the sound of indie pop music floats out from Johnny's pocket. "I put my new number in. Got yours too." Johnny says, handing Mark his phone back in exchange for sleeping Jisung.

"We'll meet tomorrow and work through the other details?" Mark asks. He should be getting back considering that it's getting pretty dark and he doesn't want to be out late and possibly get mugged. 

"Yeah. Come over by eight. Lectures start at eight thirty." He says and follows after Mark, who is tugging on his backpack.

"Ok...bye then." Mark stands at the door awkwardly. After slight deliberation he gives a small kiss to sleeping Jisung's head and runs away with a backward wave at Johnny.

Slumped over in Johnny's apartment elevator Mark realizes that his day is still not over yet. He has to face Hyuck and explain the absolute k-drama his life has become and hope to God that Hyuck doesn't kick him in the ass for basically adopting someone else's baby.  
Mark drops by a McDonalds and buys an entire full meal set as a placating gesture. Hopefully, Huck accepts it with grace and doesn't kill him.  
.  
.  
.  
It goes as well as Mark thought it would. There's a lot of screaming, a barrage of insults questioning Mark's intelligence and finally a few nasty words on how Johnny Suh is pretty slutty.

"Christ on a cracker. I still can't believe you ended up becoming a stepdad" Hyuck scowls at Mark. "If you have this much free time on your hands you should be taking care of me. Not some strange ass baby you just met today." There's a soggy french fry thrown at his head. That's what Mark gets for buying food as a bribe.

"I am not a stepdad. It's just a babysitting job. And just until Johnny finds the real mom and gives the baby back. I'll probably make some good money off this. He's like, loaded. His apartment is so nice." Mark says wistfully. The dorms are livable but having to share a single bathroom with three other messy boys is a different kind of hell. Owning an apartment is the dream. 

Mark had filled his empty stomach with some noodles from Cloud Kitchen, a health food place across the street from their dorm but craving something unhealthy he reaches for a french fry. His hand is immediately smacked away. "Keep your mitts to yourself Morkles. These are mine. You bought them for me as a bribe and therefore you cannot eat them. It defeats the purpose." Hyuck says haughtily and pops a few fries in his mouth.

"God you are insufferable." Mark rolls his eyes and leans back into the wall. The seating arrangements are minimal in their room so he and Hyuck are both piled on to Mark's bed with the food on a makeshift newspaper coaster. He prays to the french fry Gods that the grease doesn't stain his bed spread.

"You know it was just supposed to be the two of us. Having fun and just chilling. But now you're probably going to be gone most of the time." Hyuck mumbles, all fight gone out of him after seeing Mark's weary face. "You can have a bit of the burger if you want. Since it seems like the last meal we'll have together" 

Mark tears off a corner of the (not so big) big mac and stuffs it into his mouth. "Stop being dramatic. It's not like I'm going to disappear." He grimaces at the taste. He has no idea why Hyuck likes the stuff, it just feels like styrofoam on his tongue. 

"Not really. Babies are a lot of trouble and Johnny's a fourth year, so he'll probably be busy. You'll have to be playing nanny 24/7. And I'll never see you" he whines. There are several voices that Donghyuck uses. Mark feels guilty, because Hyuck is pulling out his sad baby whiney voice and that one is normally left for when he's really upset.

But baby Jisung's face just swims in his vision and the possible horrors he would face at the hands of an inexperienced Johnny Suh makes Mark shudder. It's all for the baby. He has to do it for Jisung. 

And it's not like he has to do this forever. Just until they find the real mom. And that wouldn't take too long…. hopefully.  
  


* * *

  
At eight on the dot Mark is at Johnny's doorstep, bright eyed and bushy tailed. He rings the bells and waits. Unlike the previous day he's promptly let in with a curt _good morning_ from Johnny who has a teary eyed Jisung hanging off his arm.

"Uhh, hyung... you said you have classes at eight thirty." Mark comments, eying the outfit Johnny is in. Unless the university dress code changed in the last two days, Mark is pretty sure they don't allow PJ boxers and tank tops. 

"Yeah. Just….. he kept crying like every hour, spit up on me twice and I've been awake at odd hours. Just fed him but I overslept and need to wash up and be out the door in fifteen, or I'm going to be late." Johnny says, placing Jisung in Marks capable hands.

Mark settles Jisung in the crook of his elbow and looks over Johnny worriedly. Sure, he's here for Jisung but Johnny being healthy is technically an unmentioned part of his job description. Happy dad, happy baby. 

"Hyung, you eat anything yet?" Mark asks as Johnny passes by with a towel and a change of clothes. 

"Don't have time. I'll just grab something from a vending machine." Johnny replies speeding off in the direction of what Mark assumes is the bathroom.

Jisung makes a disagreeable sound and smacks Mark on the chest.

"Yep your Papa's going to kill himself very soon if he carries on like this. Think you can lie down in your little nest of pillows till I make something for your dad?" Mark questions the baby struggling in his arms. Jisung reaches towards the floor and Mark takes that as a yes. He gently lays Jisung down in the middle of the little fort of pillows that's set up in the living room, securing him in.

"Be a good boy ok?" Mark soothes him and makes his way to the kitchen.   
He searches the pantry and fridge and turns up with two strips of bacon, eggs, tomatoes and the half a block of cheese he saw last night. Mark sniffs it and confirms that it actually is cheese (mozzarella in fact) and it hasn't gone bad.  
A bacon-cheese omelet should be fine enough, he reasons and gets to work. 

Mark hasn't always been a good cook. But he'd persevered. With dozens of burnt eggs and a considerable number of weeks of practice, he's reached a level where he can whip up a pretty decent omelet in his sleep. 

He finds a pan (which, thank the heavens, is a non-stick), heats it up and cooks the bacon, letting the fat leach out. After chopping up quarter of a tomato while the bacon fries, he cracks the eggs into a bowl. Salt and pepper are sprinkled for taste and mozzarella is thrown into the bowl in copious amounts for the perfect cheesy omelet.

Deeming the bacon to have cooked well Mark takes it out and fries up the tomato in the left over fat, before splashing in the egg mix. The bacon is crumbled and sprinkled on top.   
And ten minutes later he has a bacon cheese omelet sitting on the kitchen counter ready for Johnny to eat.

Mark washes his hands well and goes to check up on Jisung. He's fallen back asleep and is snoring away without a care in the world.

There's a little corner of his mind, that sounds suspiciously like Hyuck, teasing him for making Johnny breakfast like some housewife from the sixties, while their kid sleeps. Mark does have to admit that he'd rock a floral blouse and checkered headband any day. So the little Hyuck voice can suck it.

He's lying down next to Jisung and humming an absent-minded tune when Johnny emerges from the bathroom. He pauses abruptly and sniffs at the air like a curious puppy. "I smell bacon. Why do I smell bacon?" Johnny asks, buttoning his jeans and Mark absolutely does not stare at the way they pull over his dick. 

"I made you breakfast. Seems like you've either been living on takeaway or starving since Jisung's such a handful" Mark states stiffly, as if serving up breakfast is completely normal for their (as of yet vaguely defined) arrangement.

The taken aback look on Johnny's face surprises Mark. Based on what he's learnt of Johnny's temperament, he'd kind of expected ridicule.

"Thanks man." Johnny says sounding a little choked up. "Yeah, it's been a tough and I have been getting sick of fast food." He sits down next to where Mark is sprawled out on the floor and digs into the omelet. "Fuck, dude, this taste so good" 

Mark beams. What his mum used to say is true. The way to a man's heart is through his stomach…... Not like he's making his way into Johnny's heart or anything. It's just that a happy Johnny is better than a grumpy Johnny. The little Hyuck voice in his head calls him a liar. 

Johnny takes a mouthful of egg and bacon and eyes Mark from his vantage point, crooking an eyebrow. "Do you always dress like a twelve-year-old?"

Mark is dressed in khaki shorts that stop midthigh and a worn black t-shirt, on which when the pocket is pulled down a tiny white cat flipping the bird can be seen. 

"I came to look after a child, not walk a runway." Mark pouts and tugs at his t-shirt self-consciously. 

"I wasn't complaining. You look....cute" Johnny smirks and drags a heavy-lidded gaze down the exposed length of Mark's legs. His shorts maybe a little too short. He'd worn an old pair because handling a small messy child in good jeans is like the second _'don't'_ of babysitting 101. 

After a breath or two Johnny stops staring at Mark's legs and starts shoveling down the rest of the food like a starved man. He finishes everything off, cleaning the plate to the last bite and thanks Mark again. There's a promise to bring back lunch for them, before he leaves with an awkward wave goodbye. 

It's eight twenty. 

He'll probably make it to his lectures on time.  
.  
.  
.  
Mark is bored to death within the hour. Jisung had woken up and cried for a diaper change and then had fallen back asleep so fast Mark thought he hallucinated the whole thing. The stinky diaper in his hand proved otherwise.

He scrolls through his Instagram and even gets bored enough to venture into the wastelands of his Facebook feed. He heart reacts a few of his relatives' photos from a few months ago, replies to a recent comment from his grandma of _'my sweet handsome grandson'_ posted under a profile picture circa 2010 and skips over what seems to be a massive fight of over two hundred comments in one of Lucas' posts over 'cereal before or after milk'. He sometimes questions the sanity of his fellow peers. He also wonders why his grandma is stalking his profile all the way back to 2010.

The social media scrolling loses its luster after a while and the soft breathing sounds Jisung is emitting almost lulls Mark into sleep. But Johnny isn't (going to be) paying him to fall asleep.

So Mark decided to embrace his inner sixties house-wife and clean the place up a bit. It seems like Johnny's been living a bit beyond the regular _college sloppy_ after Jisung had arrived.  
There are two bedrooms (Johnny's and a guest), the living room and kitchen to be cleaned. He'll start off in the living room and avoid Johnny's bedroom, because it's common decency not to invade another man's private space, even if it was to give it a good cleaning.

He scrounges up a feather duster and some cleaning odds and ends from a cupboard next to the bathroom and manages to wipe spotless the living room and half the kitchen when an urgent knock comes at the door. Johnny's not supposed to be back for another half hour at the latest. And no one else really knows that Mark is here. 

It's not his home so letting someone in is a big no no. Specially with the baby. So Mark decides to ignore whoever is at the door and let the fellow be on his merry way, but there's another volley of knocks and to top it off the bell starts to ring incessantly.

Apparently, the loud knocks are the average noise level acceptable to a sleeping baby because the moment the bell starts to ring Jisung wakes up and screams.

"Damn it, Johnny hyung I know you're in there. What the fuck is that screaming sound?"

Mark sighs. So much for breezing through a babysitting job. He picks up Jisung and walks over to the door, armed with a feather duster against the very loud person on the other side of the door. Explaining that Johnny's not home would probably be the easiest way to get rid of whoever it is. 

"Hyung, open up you ass hat….I swear I'm going to beat the ever loving shit out of you...fucking open this door righ-….."

Mark opens the door with trepidation to find a pink haired (hot in kind of a frat-boy/jock way) person standing behind it, his face red and ears redder. The man's angry rant is halted as he looks confusedly from Mark to the baby.

"Can I help you?" Mark asks with his customer service voice. He's found on many occasions that it's the best way of dealing with people like this. There's something inherently vindictive in replying to angry people with a calm and collected voice. Mark also hopes that little Jisung's face will be enough of a deterrent in receiving a potential ass whooping from this random person.

"Umm who are you?" The stranger's voice is a lot more pleasant when he's not screaming.

"I'm Mark and this is Jisung." He says with a nod of his head at the baby, who's staring the stranger down with curious eyes. "And Johnny hyung's actually not home. He went for lectures."

Jisung gives a little wiggle and reaches to touch the plump looking cheek of the hot stranger.  
The man blinks. Jisung gives him a little whap on his face. 

"Oh. Umm. Ok…." He says taking a step back from Jisung's orbit, dodging another smack aimed his way. Mark doesn't really try to stop Jisung's little attack. It's hilarious watching a grown man dodge tiny baby fists. 

The stranger stares at Jisung a little harder and then at Mark. "Actually, it's not ok. Who the hell are you? And what are you doing in Johnny's house with a baby?" 

"I told you, I'm Mark." He replies as if the pink haired man is a bit daft. Mark doesn't owe this man any answers and he's not feeling too magnanimous at the moment, with being unintentionally yelled at and all. He even woke Jisung from his nap and in Mark's world that's a crime worth some punishment. 

"I know that, but who the hell are you?" The pink haired man asks again, much like a broken record player.

"You can come back in half an hour. Johnny will be back then." Mark gives a wicked little grin and closes the door right in the hot stranger's face. 

Serves him right for being a dick.

* * *

Johnny's head is a mess. A veritable chaos realm filled with thoughts of the baby. _His baby_.

He leans against the side of the elevator and curses at the heavens. His morning lecture had been useless. He already knew what was taught. He could have stayed home and napped away all the exhaustion that's been piling up since Saturday. He's barely awake, running on about three shots of straight Espresso. 

The damn attendance record was an obstacle to a healthy life. His scholarship was riding on it and since the universe decided to saddle him with a goddamn baby he needs to keep up with his academics. 

Having real life responsibility thrust upon him like this is a nightmare. Johnny can barely keep himself alive and healthy, how is he supposed to take care of a small human being. 

In that sense Mark was an unexpected blessing. He knows he's being stupid, leaving the baby with some random kid he met a day ago, but desperate times. 

Johnny shuffles the bag of takeaway, filled with their lunch, from his right hand to the left and digs through his pocket for his keys. The elevator dings at floor seven and he steps out to find a strange man leaning next to his apartment entrance. His sleep-addled brain takes a while to register that it's Jaehyun. The pink hair threw him off. 

"Johnny, hyung, my dude. What the actual fuck is going on? There's a weird kid and a baby in your apartment."

Johnny is way too tired to be dealing with whatever bullshit Jaehyun is waiting to deal out.

"When the hell did you color your hair pink? You know what just...never mind. Just shut up and come in. I'll explain everything in a bit."

Johnny unlocks the door and walks in with Jaehyun following behind him obediently. For someone who is the male equivalent of Chatty Cathy it's surprising that Jaehyun is actually being quiet. Maybe the shock of finding a child in Johnny's apartment had permanently rewired his brain. It makes sense, considering that Johnny is the poster boy for commitment phobia. And nothing says commitment like a baby. The possibility of finding a unicorn in Johnny's living room is more probable than finding an actual baby. So he can't really fault Jaehyun for being shocked.

Johnny nudges off his shoes and looks around to find his apartment cleaner than he'd left it. Mark really is a blessing. The man himself walks into Johnny's line of sight wiping his wet hands on his too short shorts.

"Johnny hyung some weirdo was banging on the door a while-...." Mark trails off seeing Jaehyun standing behind Johnny. "Ah…"

"Yes. I know this weirdo. I brought us Indian for lunch from the place out front. Hope that's fine"

Mark nods in reply. "I fed Jisung the last of the milk and laid him down in his pillow fort. We probably should hurry, and finish eating and go get that shopping done. We need baby formula and baby food if nothing else."

Johnny nods and starts laying out the takeaway. Food first, shopping later. His stomach is doing its best imitation of a whale and he'd like for it to stop.   
He looks back to see Jaehyun still standing at the door in a state of discombobulation. "Am I in some parallel universe. Hyung what the actual fuck is going on?"

There's a clink of cutlery and a clang of ceramic plates. "Just sit the heck down and stop cursing so much. If the baby's first words end up being 'fuck' you are going to be on the business end of a knife." Johnny grouches and gestures for Jaehyun to take a seat. 

Mark has taken the seat opposite Jaehyun, leaving the third empty chair at the head of the table for Johnny. He sits himself down and serves up curry and naan, distinctly aware of Jaehyun's eyes boring into him. Johnny pointedly ignores it and digs into his butter chicken masala with a nice chunky piece of naan and makes Jaehyun wait a bit longer. 

"Well...explain" Jaehyun urges, jiggling an impatient leg and waving his arms wildly in distress. 

Johnny gulps down a second mouthful of food before replying. No point in beating around the bush any longer.   
"Umm….so…..turns out I have a child'  
.  
.  
.  
Jaehyun takes it with more finesse than Johnny expected. There are questions. Who's the mother? What is Johnny going to do with the baby? How did this happen and who on earth is Mark? 

The questions are answered in order and Jaehyun apologizes to Mark with aplomb. 

"Dude. You are like a life saver. Johnny probably would have hurt poor Jisung if you hadn't come along. You're like perfect."  
Odd. Johnny doesn't like the way Mark blushes at Jaehyun's praise. He gives himself a good shake and tries to reassess his bearings. Why the hell should he care if Jaehyun is kind of flirting with Mark.

"So, this is like, weird as all hell. But you realize you can't just keep Jisung right? You actually need to get a paternity test done or something. Cause what if Jisung isn't your baby. You could get arrested for kidnapping or something." Jaehyun says worriedly. 

"You've been watching too many K-dramas. But yeah, a paternity test would probably be a good idea. Damn it, now that I think about it, his basket didn't have his birth certificate or anything either." Johnny rubs at the bridge of his nose trying to ward off the faint headache that's blooming behind his eyes. 

"Weird. Very weird." Jaehyun reiterates nodding his head.

Johnny sighs and realizes that Jaehyun's presence in his apartment is still a mystery. "Was there a particular reason why you came over to my house though?" He asks, squinting his eyes suspiciously.

"Umm….hyung, you've been missing for the past three days. You didn't come for basketball practice in four weeks and haven't been answering my messages or calls. Sorry if I wanted to make sure you weren't dead and rotting away in your apartment" Jaehyun gripes, crossing his arms. "We held some practice runs to replace you as the center by the way. So you are definitely out of the team, in case it wasn't clear" 

So yeah Johnny had been a shitty friend. But give him a break. He'd been whacked over the head with fatherhood. 

"Right yeah. I'm fine with not being on the team. Too many things on my plate now anyway. And…. Thanks….. for coming to check up on me. You're a good friend" he says sheepishly. Done with his food and trying to mitigate the awkwardness Johnny stands up and starts clearing off the table. 

Mark who has been relatively quiet so far speaks up through the pregnant silence.  
"So Jaehyun hyung, fancy going shopping with us for baby items?"

And the look of terror on Jaehyun's face almost makes up for the shitty week that Johnny's been having....almost. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to write and post everything but uni is a biatch....and group work is like......what even???????  
> hope you enjoyed.


	3. If you never did, you should. These things are fun, and fun is good.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All things are difficult before they are easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from: One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish, Blue Fish. -by Dr Seuss
> 
> A bit shorter than the last one. But do enjoy.  
> Shopping shenanigans. And a random homophobic aunty.  
> Excuse mistakes.

Jaehyun reluctantly agrees to join Johnny and Mark in braving the baby store, and so, after several minutes of Googling, Johnny finds a Korean knock-off _Babies "R" Us_ about a twenty minute drive from the apartment.

He watches as Mark dresses Jisung up in the only onesie he owns, (which was painstakingly searched for and found in the bottom of the dryer along with a bunch of Johnny's clothes). Jaehyun just unhelpfully looks on in disappointment and comments on how Johnny is a horrible father who hasn't even clothed his child properly. A kick is aimed in the general direction of Jaehyun's bottom and the satisfying thud as his foot makes contact with Jaehyun's flat ass brings Johnny great happiness.

After wrangling Jisung into his clothes, Mark combs what little hair Jisung has on his tiny head and raises him up like Simba. Mercifully, Mark does not start singing _the Circle of Life_. "Jisungie's first outing" he claims before cuddling the gleeful little baby back into his chest.

Johnny sighs and just hopes that Mark's enthusiasm mellows out after a while.

One giggly small child is enough for a lifetime.

* * *

Taking the bus with Jisung tagging along would be too big a challenge for the trio. Finding seats on a busy Tuesday, sitting between potentially sweaty human beings and suffering through the claustrophobic air while carrying a baby is a recipe for disaster. So, Johnny pulls up his car from the depths of the apartment's underground parking. It's a nice ride. Comfortable but not too expensive or flashy. He'd bought it second hand when he'd moved to Korea about five years ago, but with the university being so close by he rarely ever used the car, opting to walk the short distance to get some fresh air and exercise.

Johnny slides into the driver seat as Jaehyun gets in on the passenger side and Mark settles in the back with Jisung clasped at his chest. Seatbelts are dragged and clicked in before Johnny pulls out of the garage.

"I'm pretty sure Jisung's supposed to be in like a baby seat or something." Mark mumbles worriedly, glancing outside the window every two seconds. "God, hyung…. we are going to get caught by the cops and they're going to put us all in jail."

Johnny makes eye contact through the rearview-mirror and cackles. "I didn't expect you to be such a stickler for rules. But if it makes you feel any better, I'll buy a car seat. Not that he's going to be using it for too long" Johnny really needs to find the kids mother. And give him back.

At one point during the jorney, they'd stop in traffic and Jisung tries to wriggle his way out of Mark's hold to look at the giant German Shepard hanging off the back of a car. Mark yells a bit and tightens his hold on the kid and Johnny hears a very audible prayer hoping for them to get to the store as soon as possible.

The fake _Babies "R" Us_ lives up to its name. The two storied colorful building is located on a flat plot of land, surrounded by an unnecessarily large concrete carpark. Online reviews say that the place is pretty good, so Johnny has his hopes up in finding everything they need and getting the hell back home as soon as possible.

The afternoon sun glints off the crooked backwards "R" and temporarily distorts Johnny's vision. He blinks to adjust to the glare and parks close to the entrance. It's still sunny but the temperature is dropping from comfortably warm to cold and breezy. Johnny sees Mark shiver a bit and pull Jisung in closer to protect him from the wind. There are colorful carts lining the corner of the entrance and Johnny pulls one out, hurriedly leading the way into the warm interior of the store.

It's basically a pastel nightmare inside with aisles and aisles of multi-colored merchandise and Johnny's headache starts coming back with a vengeance. Bubblegum pop is blaring out of the stores' speakers and Johnny wishes death upon the shrill voiced singer. Thankfully, Mark has an idea of all the baby items they need for Jisung and he starts picking things out _quickly_ but with great care and placing them in the shopping cart.

Johnny ignores the repetitive lyrics of the maddening song, and peruses the items that Mark has collected in the cart. "Do we need two pacifiers? And what the heck is this?" Johnny asks, pulling out a clear ring of beads.

"Hyung just put that back in the cart. It's a baby teether. Jisung's going to need help with letting his teeth come in." Mark says absent mindedly, searching for the perfect baby bottle. He voices out loud the dangers of plastic bottles and shows Johnny how the glass bottles have better quality and are the best option for a baby, even if they are about twice as expensive.

Jisung, who's sitting in the crook of Mark's hand, looks on in interest, occasionally cooing at the colorful displays.

It's kind of amazing how Mark is so comfortable adjusting to the whole situation, whereas Johnny has a small break down every time he thinks about it. Johnny really should treat Mark to something good and actually get that contract written up. He'd originally planned on low balling about 14,000 won per hour but the dedication and care that Mark has shown just touches something in his (presumably) black as coal heart. He'll up it to about 20,000. Mark deserves it.

Johnny pushes the shopping cart and finds it to be much fuller that five minutes ago. Mark has selected a plethora of things while Johnny has been drifting in his thoughts. There's a bunch of clothes in different colors, diapers, bottles, a car seat and so many stuffed toys that Johnny is a bit skeptical about how Jisung is going to play with each one of them in this lifetime.

"Uhh...Mark....I know I said I'm pretty well off but if we buy all these toys we aren't going to have much money for anything else."

Mark looks up from scrutinizing two pairs of baby shoes (that kind of look the same in Johnny opinion) and stares at the pile of soft toys.

"I didn't get that. Jaehyun hyung's the one that's been putting them in the cart."

And as they say, speak the devil's name and he shall appear. Jaehyun returns from wherever he's been, dragging along a three-foot-tall mint green dinosaur plush. "It's perfect. I found the perfect one" he exclaims trying to unsuccessfully stuff it into the cart.

"Dude what the hell? Jisung doesn't need all this." Johnny exclaims, poking the dino-plush in between its eyes.

Jaehyun blinks in surprise and shakes his ridiculous pink haired head. "It's not for Jisung. I'm buying it for me."

And the matter of fact way that Jaehyun's says it becomes the straw that breaks the metaphorical camel’s back. Johnny's had enough of this circus, and he needs a few moments for himself. He just ups and walks away leaving the others to their devices. Mark should be fine by himself and Jaehyun's there to assist him.

Johnny prowls along the aisles by himself and tries to clear his head and get rid of the throbbing pain creeping from behind his eyebrows to the top of his head. The store is pretty big, and he soon gets lost among the rows and rows of baby products. There are prams and strollers and so many pacifiers in all the different colors of the rainbow. Getting tired of the endless rows of vibrantly colored baby clothes, Johnny sits down on a miniature desk chair that reaches up to his knee and tries to take stock of his life since the start of this shitty week.

It's a surprise he's still standing straight, considering that he'd been blessed (cursed) with a baby, is running behind on several of his classes and is on maybe twelve hours of sleep total (and an unholy amount of caffeine) since Saturday.

He just needs to dredge the depths of his memory from about two-ish years ago and figure out who he slept with around that time. Jisung's mom must be one of those hordes of people. Johnny drops his head into his hands and sighs. Serves him right for sleeping with every hot piece of ass that caught his eye. He just needs to find her, return Jisung and wipe his hands clean of this entire shitstorm. There's a rush of guilt making its way through his veins.

Jisung is his flesh and blood and is he willing to give him back to a person that just left him on a stranger's doorstep? He'd be no better than that woman, whoever she is.

Johnny knows that the whole situation is fucked up but Jisung is not at fault. He doesn't need to suffer because of the mistakes of stupid college kids.

He makes up his mind then. If he does find Jisung's mother, he'll talk with her about giving Jisung up for adoption. Find a good family and give the cute kid the life he deserves.

Johnny's suddenly struck by another thought. His own mother doesn't know a single thing. She'd called him last week, before Jisung happened, and Johnny had relayed the usual _everything's fine ma,_ and _yes I'm studying and eating well_ and the occasional _I'll find a good partner ma._ She's never been privy to his Casanova lifestyle.

He has no clue how he's going to break the news that Mama Suh is now Grandma Suh. Shit….it's also possible that she'd hop on the next plane from Chicago if he breaths even a word of this to her.

Johnny really does need to get his life together.

And he'll try being nicer to Mark as well. Johnny knows he's been a bit of a jerk the last few years in general, but the way he'd just roped Mark in to help with something that's not even his business is a whole new level of fucked up. It's a good thing Mark likes babies.

Johnny starts getting a little crick in his thigh from the awkward angle he's sitting in. The ridiculousness of a six-foot man sitting in a tiny chair is not lost on him, but there really aren't any other places to sit down. And the floor seems suspiciously sticky.

His headache is dimmer than before, and he knows a few good hours of sleep should put him back to straights.

Johnny spends several more minutes poking at the mini tea set laid out on the tiny table in front of him and when it starts feeling like his emotions are back in check, he gets up from the tiny chair and makes his way to where he thinks Mark, Jaehyun and Jisung are.

Passing through several aisles he comes across the soft toys section. Since Jaehyun had seemingly bought all the toys for himself, maybe Johnny should buy one for Jisung.

He peruses through the velvety plushies, unable to settle on one. There are light blue sharks with pointy sewed on teeth, pretty dolls with golden hair, cartoon characters from Winnie the Pooh to bugs bunny and even the three-foot-tall mint colored dinosaurs that Jaehyun had picked out earlier. They all look adorable, perfect and pristine. It kind of irks him.

He shuffles around the teddy bear section, trying to find one that strikes is fancy, and after several minutes of digging, at the back of the third row of googly eyes and felt paws, his hand closes around what is probably the softest thing he's ever felt. And that's saying something considering he's surrounded by plush toys.

He drags the _very very_ soft thing out from the depths of all the fluff and comes up with what looks like a cross between a cat and a bear. One of its eyebrows has been stitched on the wrong way, making it look perpetually confused and there's a cute little bow with a sunflower print on it.

All the odd little details give it some character. It's perfection in imperfection and Johnny loves it. He decides that it's the best first gift for Jisung. He's not ready to be a dad but maybe being an awkward uncle figure that buys odd looking plushies is a start.

Tucking the soft toy under his arm, Johnny walks around the aisles, trying to figure out the way back to Mark and Jisung. He contemplates going to the counter and maybe making an announcement but is thankfully saved from a possible embarrassing ordeal when he hears what is definitely Jaehyun's voice.

"It's stuck. Sunnova….Biscuit, what is this death trap?"

Johnny traces the sound to the equipment aisle to find Jaehyun strapped in with a hands-free baby carrier and struggling to get it off. Mark has an excited Jisung in one of his arms and is desperately trying to unhook the latch that's suffocating poor Jaehyun's midriff, with his free hand.

"Oh God, hyung, stop….struggling. It's getting tighter. I've like, known you for less than two hours and I can safely say you are an absolute child." Mark scolds Jaehyun while pulling at a dangling strap. "Why the heck did you have to try it on? And how on Earth did you manage to twist the strap like that? Hyung, it's never going to come off" The duo are so engrossed in freeing Jaehyun from the baby carrier jail, that they haven't even noticed Johnny.

He should have expected as much. Johnny smiles to himself and steps forward to help the two out, a few witty retorts on the tip of his tongue. But a random aunty, who’d been hanging around watching from the other end of the aisle, toddles up to them before Johnny can.

The look on her face does not seem helpful.

She walks up to Mark and pointedly taps him on the shoulder making him look up from his task.

"Yes, can I help you?" Mark asks politely with a serene smile.

The lady is pointedly less polite. "You are way too young to be having a child. And you should be ashamed to be flaunting this homosexual nonsense out in the open. This child is going to be ruined because of you. A baby needs a mom and a dad to raise him, not some stupid gay college kids. You're going to hell and trying to drag an innocent kid down with you"

The smile on Mark's face drops like a lead anchor. Jisung who'd been giggling till now picks up on Mark's change of mood and his lower lip starts wobbling, signaling an imminent wail.

Mark backs away from the lady's accusing stare stumbling over his words. "I...I'm not…"

Johnny's previous joyous mood is completely destroyed. He stalks forward in abject fury, planning to lay some words of wisdom on this no good nosy busy body, but before he can even take three steps forward Jaehyun is right in the lady's face with a few choice words of his own.

"Look here you wrinkled old prune. I don't know what your darn problem is, but I know for a _fact_ that this amazing human being, who I've only known for about two hours, is way better at raising kids than you'll ever be." Jaehyun says, waving a hand in Mark's direction. The baby carrier still strapped on his chest does nothing to deter Jaehyun. "You can take your 1900s conservative bullpoopy and stuff it where the sun don't shine.

The woman runs off yelling something about complaining to the store managers and calling the police on them for harassment of the elderly.

Johnny sighs and walks up to the two taking Jisung out of a very shaken Mark's hand.

"You okay Mark?" He asks softly, placing a gentle hand at Mark's back.

"Yeah just…..that was scary. I don't like being yelled at" Johnny can feel the little shakes that tremble through Mark's body. God how he wishes he could have given that damn woman a piece of his mind.

Jaehyun manages to sneak a soothing hand onto Mark's shoulder as well. "Don't worry Mark. I got that old hag good. You are a perfectly fine human being and Jisung is lucky to have you and so is Johnny"

There's still a very distinct tortured look in Mark's eyes. Johnny looks at Jaehyun and silently communicates. For what it's worth they understand.

"Mark," Johnny starts off carefully, "it's perfectly fine if you aren't...you know, straight. Me and Jaehyun are both bi and we are totally fine with it. I know that someone shouting at you like that, it's traumatic. But we got you ok?"

Mark nods, a little teary eyed, and gives Johnny and Jaehyun a watery smile. "Thanks for that hyungs." Mark's previous enthusiasm in buying baby products is completely wiped clean and he dejectedly looks at the shopping cart that is overflowing. "I think we got everything. We should probably go."

Jisung, supporting some empathetic tears, leans over to Mark, reaching for his favorite caretaker. Johnny hands him over and watches how the two hug each other in comfort.

Jaehyun who still has about three to four straps of the baby carrier strangling him tries to tug it loose again. "Gosh darn, biscuits. Why won't this come off?"

Something had been bothering Johnny throughout the little exchange between Jaehyun and the old lady. "Did you actually curse at the woman with _bullpoopy_?" Johnny asks incredulously.

Jaehyun stops his futile attempt and drops his hands in defeat. "You told me you'd murder me if Jisung learned bad words. So I'm improvising. Also, you are going to have to buy this baby holding thing cause it's like permanently stuck to me."

Johnny shakes his head and rolls the cart full of goodies to the billing counter.

They do need a baby carrier. Johnny will buy it, even if it ends up coming with Jaehyun attached to it.

.

.

.

They bill all the stuff. Baby items are apparently quite expensive, and Johnny's wallet takes a massive hit, but it's kind of worth it watching Mark and Jisung cuddling each other softly. Jaehyun is helped out of the baby harness by a very pretty salesclerk, who's laughing the whole time. Johnny sees her discreetly slip her number to Jaehyun and marvels at how even in the most ridiculous of situations Jaehyun manages to snag the attention of attractive young people.

They load up all the baby things and make a pit stop at E-mart to buy baby formula and actual adult food, before making their way back home.

And the entire time Johnny worries his lip and watches over Mark, who still looks a little shaken up.

* * *

Jaehyun bails on putting away groceries and the baby paraphernalia. He gives a kiss on Jisung's head goodbye and spares a tight hug for Mark.

"Have fun playing house you two" he says cheekily and sprints out the door with his giant bag full of stuffed animals.

Johnny isn't entirely sure how Jaehyun went from being shocked and distressed over Mark and Jisung to basically adopting them as pseudo family within the three or so hours they spent together. He thinks it might have something to do with Mark being a fairy incarnate and Jisung just being a regular old adorable baby. Most people have a tough time being grumpy around cute babies.

Laying Jisung down for a nap after a nice warm bottle of milk, they get down to brass tacks. Since Mark had cleaned earlier the process is expedited and Mark does his best in guiding Johnny through everything, barking out instructions like an adorable drill instructor.

They wash and dry all of Jisung's new baby clothes, boil the newly bought pacifiers, milk bottles and food related equipment for optimum sterilization, assemble the cot and diaper table and finally put away all the other groceries they'd purchased from E-mart.

There are several more things left to store in their respective places, including the car seat and the cat-bear hybrid plushie. Johnny digs it out of the bag and places it next to the sleeping Jisung.

And something warm kind of blooms in his chest when Jisung cuddles the toy to his tiny body.

.

.

.

Mark stays over till eight, letting Johnny take a much needed nap.

Johnny wakes up to the two huddled on the living room floor playing an unsuccessful game of peekaboo. Jisung just smacks Mark every time he hides himself behind his hands and keeps on pounding with his little closed fist until Mark shows his face.

"So, I drew up a short contract on this babysitting business." Johnny says, handing out the printed sheet of paper and a pen. It was the first thing he'd done after waking up from the nap. Mark reads through it and signs on the dotted line making it official. There are a few more details to iron out but for the time being Mark can take care of Jisung while Johnny has lectures and vice versa.

The only overlap is the Tuesday morning lecture. Johnny knows that he can't make Mark miss his English module. Dual languages have its advantages and even as someone who's struggled with his Korean in the beginning, he appreciates the intricacies of being bilingual.

"The only issue is Tuesday morning. I'll try to figure something out. I think Jaehyun has a free slot and Jisung seems to like him, so he can probably look after him." Johnny says and plops himself down on the sofa, still a bit groggy with sleep.

Mark looks up at him from the floor, waving off Johnny's concern. "It's cool, I can skip that class"

With how conscientious Mark's been so far, Johnny'd expected him to be more responsible. "I can't have you doing that. I know they don't mark attendance, but it's English and I feel like you neglecting the chance of learning a new language is quite stupid" Johnny says sternly. He feels a bit like a _concerned dad_ and that’s a thought he’d like not to dwell on.

Mark stares Johnny down with a raised brow and then laughs as if he’s heard the funniest joke in the entire world. "Hyung I'm from _Canada_ , if anything I need someone to teach me proper Korean."

Johnny's jaw drops. Slipping into using his first learned language is easier than riding a bike. He hadn't had many people to talk with in a language that flowed effortlessly for him in a long time. Except maybe with Jaehyun when he was drunk. Jaehyun tended to be weirdly shy about talking in English when he wasn’t up to his eyeballs in soju. "Dude what the hell? Like when did you move here? And your Korean’s pretty good but you lilt your sentences at weird times, and I thought it was like a silly quirk but dang….Who knew." Johnny babbles excitedly.

It's Mark's turn to jaw drop. "You speak English like a local." Mark screeches, his tone accusatory. Jisung imitates Mark's little yell and flops over onto his back, wiggling his chubby legs like an upturned turtle.

"I am _technically_ a local" Johnny laughs. "I was born in Chicago and lived there till I moved here like five years back. "

It's strange and absolutely delightful to find a kindred soul. Mark shares his journey of living in Canada and moving to Korea in the middle of high school.

"Hyung it was whack. I basically had to have Google translate running 24/7." Mark giggles. Jisung who's feeling a bit left out gives a tiny shriek.

They commiserate over their lives and Johnny hands out advice on settling into the move. Unlike Johnny, Mark's parents had come to Korea with him so there's less of a burden, and Mark extends an invitation for Johnny to come visit his family someday.

Johnny luxuriates in being able to freely speak his mind without having to run a translator filter and thinks that Jisung coming into his life and disrupting it isn't too bad, since Mark came along with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D leave your thoughts.


	4. About half a league in search for mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Mom hunt and some other shenanigans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title parodied from: 3000 leagues in search for mother (anime)  
> No I haven't watched it D:  
> A league = 5.5 ish kilometers (if you'd like to know)
> 
> This chapter has a lot of things happening. IDK why D:  
> Enjoy :D
> 
> Excuse mistakes it's 3am and my brain is shutting down. Windows shut down tone plays as I fall unconscious.

Mark wonders if he'd make good money in a circus act, considering that he'd been juggling his uni work and babysitting Jisung like a pro.

There was, as with any complex task, a learning curve, and about a month in Mark has it down to an art. Go to lectures, listen and learn, spend about half an hour with Hyuck (who'd been lonely by himself) and then rush off to Johnny's apartment and switch shifts with him, allowing the man to focus on his own academics. Mark's music club activities were toned down to a bare minimum to adjust to his new schedule, but he would survive.

Jisung, for all Johnny's whining in the beginning, is a pretty easy baby to look after. He cries a bit whenever he needs something, as all babies do, and then promptly goes back to giggles and smiles when he'd been given what he wants, be it food, a diaper change or his new favorite cat-bear plushie. Mark names it _Mr. John Suh the second_ (or big boi in his mind).

He finds it adorable that Johnny actually bought Jisung a gift. Compared to how reluctant he'd been to accept Jisung, the marked difference in his attitude within the last few weeks is astonishing. Mark likes to think that he had a hand in making Johnny more adaptable to a sudden baby scenario.

His uni work isn't too badly affected since Jisung pretty much handles his own entertainment most of the time and Mark is often left with a few good hours to get his work done. He normally stays over at Johnny's apartment till seven or eight and whips up dinner for the three of them. Johnny rains down praises on his dishes for the first few days and then soon realizes that Mark's cooking prowess doesn't extend beyond four different dishes.

Still it's better than all the takeaway junk Johnny's been eating.

Compared to when Mark first met him, Johnny looks less haggard and a lot more joyful these days and Mark thinks that he's doing a pretty bang up job of taking care of Jisung and (unintentionally) Johnny. He just feels a bit guilty that all his care is focused on these two and Donghyuck has been left high and dry.

To compensate, hugs are demanded every time he gets back to the dorm from his babysitting duties. He's tired, more often than not, but musters up a little love for Hyuck and falls asleep wrapped up in his best friend's arms.

It's going pretty smoothly and the speed at which they all adjust to this _new normal_ is uncanny.

Of course, as soon as Mark settles down into his new routine, he's thrown completely off kilter by Johnny.

By the fourth Saturday of his new job role Mark is waylaid with a new mission. Finding Jisung's mom. Johnny after taking a good long time to figure out all the people he'd been with around two years ago, has made a comprehensive list, with names, phone numbers, a location and time slot.

Mark is sitting on the floor with Jisung and _Mr. John Suh the second_ when the real-life Johnny thrusts the list under Mark's nose and grimaces. "So, there's like fifteen possible people that could be Jisung's mom....I think."

Mark raises a skeptical eyebrow. "You think?"

"It's been almost two years. I don't remember everyone. There were multiple people and picking out just the girls was tough... _Jesus_." Johnny pouts petulantly. Sometimes Mark wonders who the baby in this household is. "Anyway, I've called around and figured out where they'll be. Since Jisung's mom decided to just up and leave him on my doorstep I doubt calling and informing them we are coming is going to do any good."

Mark pries Jisung's grabby hand away from the piece of paper and takes a clearer look at the list for himself. Mark's introverted ass trembles with the nightmarish prospect of having to talk to all these strangers. And he has to get Jisung ready to go with them which is a challenge in and of itself as Jisung has recently taken to kicking people whenever he feels like it. It takes twice as long to get him dressed as he wiggles and jerks his tiny little legs every which way, often getting a few good shots at Mark or Johnny's stomach.

"So, we are stalking and ambushing them with a baby? And asking if Jisung popped out of them? I feel like you are going to get slapped today" Mark nods sagely, returning the list back to Johnny. 

"Stalking is a strong word. And I gotta do what I gotta do. Even if I do get slapped" Johnny shrugs and sighs.

To Mark, it seems that in theory the plan should work out. But he's reluctant to be handing Jisung over to a mother who'd abandoned him. It pulls at his buttery soft heart, screaming out that Jisung is way better off where he is now than with a person who's so willing to leave him at a stranger's doorstep. Cause it didn't matter if Johnny is Jisung's father, he’s a stranger. What if Johnny had been a shitty person and just left Jisung out on the street? She at least should have had the decency to inform Johnny earlier than surprise him with Jisung, giving him no way out or no say in the matter. Mark fumes and develops a rage against Jisung's unknown mother.

"So you are going to find this lady and just give Jisung back?" Mark questions in a quiet little voice.

Johnny picks up on Mark's discomfort. Strangely enough, several weeks of raising a child together has made him more attuned to Mark's feelings. "That was the initial plan. I know I was being shitty and just wanted to get rid of Jisung as fast as possible, but the little tyke has grown on me." Johnny smiles and pinches the baby's chubby cheek. "I was thinking that we can convince his mom to sign off on giving Jisung up for adoption. We can probably find a good home for him."

Mark's worries are only mildly alleviated. It still annoys him that Jisung has to suffer though adjusting to another set of parents, if put up for adoption.

But it's still better than being given back to a mother who doesn't want him.

* * *

Johnny, he and Jisung basically stake out a spin yoga class to find the eleventh girl.

The first ten were easily discovered at coffee shops, bookstores and other places of part time work. They'd all been generally polite and had denied being Jisung's mother and Jisung himself did not seem to recognize any of the girls. They had showered the kid in coos of appreciation, cheek pinches and well wishes in finding his birth mom. And Jisung had basked in the praise, greeting the new faces with unending enthusiasm, until about the seventh person. After that he'd been pretty grumpy and kept yawning several times. Bored of the repetitive process.

Johnny, on the other hand, had not been so lucky. He'd earned himself several glares from sharply eyeliner clad eyes and snippy advice on _being more responsible_. No slaps were handed out as of yet, so Mark counts it as a victory.

Five of the girls they'd met were from their uni, one from the bookstore three blocks from Johnny's apartment, two from a restaurant/bar and two from Johnny's gym. Mark notes that they were all so different from each other and therefore he'd been unable to pin down Johnny's _type_.

Potential mom candidate number eleven is marked down to be leaving her spin yoga class on Saturday evening at 6pm. Johnny and Mark make for a strange pair hanging out near the entrance to the all-female yoga class, garnering several looks of amusement and confusion. One lady just straight up asks them if they are lost and Johnny has to smoothly lie that they're waiting for a friend.

Jisung has apparently had enough of meeting random strangers and is looking to go back home and take a nap. He cuddles to Mark's chest, settles comfortably in his baby carrier and begins to snore.

"I'm afraid we'll miss her if we move from this spot, but I'm getting really hungry." Mark pouts. The baby bag that Johnny's carrying is filled with milk refills for Jisung, so he'd been well fed throughout their adventure to find his mother. But Mark and Johnny had been in too much of a hurry to catch up with all these people and didn't have the time to get anything to eat.

Mark's stomach ekes out a weak rumble.

Johnny laughs, handing over the baby bag to him. "I'll go and grab something from there." He says, waving a hand to what looks like a hole-in-the-wall pizza place opposite the yoga class. "We've got another five more minutes till the class is over and it should take a bit longer for her to come out."

Mark nods in agreement and watches Johnny jog across the empty street and into the restaurant. It seems a bit cruel to have a pizza shop right in front of a place of physical fitness. Maybe it develops some weird mental training in resisting greasy cheese and flour while training their body.

Mark spots a lady, kitted out in yoga gear, enter the pizza place…..on second thought maybe not.

He stands around awkwardly for a few more minutes, playing with sleeping Jisung's wispy hair, before Johnny arrives with a warm medium sized box.

"That was fast." Mark says with wonder.

"Yeah seems like the place is pretty famous even though it's tiny. They have readymade take away boxes, I grabbed us a cheese and pepperoni "

"Nice" Mark exclaims quietly and digs in, moaning a tad bit too enthusiastically that it's borderline lewd.

With his pizza slice still halfway to his mouth, Johnny stares at Mark wordlessly. There's a light flush rising on his cheeks.

"You okay hyung?" Mark asks, taking another bite of the heavenly slice. It's perfect. His stomach is finally being filled, and the cheese and sauce just pack a savory punch right in his mouth. "Holy…. this is so good. I think I've found my favorite pizza place." Mark goans appreciatively.

"Umm..what yeah it's good….Good pizza." Johnny mumbles and stuffs his face.

Mark is a bit worried. Did he do something wrong? Johnny was in a pretty good mood just a few seconds ago.

"Seriously though hyung. Are you ok?" Mark asks again.

"Umm you are….very vocal about your love of good food" Johnny says vaguely and stares off into the distance.

 _Vocal about his love of good food?_ He said he liked the pizza and….oh...he'd kind of moaned.

Mark flushes red and is about to retaliate with indignation but a sudden stream of steady chatter and a hoard of ladies in yoga pants stop him short.

"Oh, hyung I think they are finished with the class. Let's find her."

There are too many people and Mark is of little help, since he has no idea what this woman looks like. Johnny makes use of his gangly six foot plus frame and peeks over the heads of the crowd of yoga enthusiasts but comes up empty.

"Shit it's too crowded, I can't really see too well." Johnny goes up on his tip toes and towers over Mark trying to get a better look.

"Johnny? It's you right? Johnny Suh?" A feminine voice asks from behind Mark. It seems that _she_ has found them. She's petite with shoulder length hair and a seemingly delicate smile. Cute. Mark notes.

"Ahh yes. Umm I was actually looking for you." Johnny says, looking a bit surprised.

"Really." The girl's face morphs into a Cheshire cat grin. "It was a pretty good night. And I do have to admit you've got the best equipment from all the men I've met, and you definitely know how to use it.

Johnny's jaw drops. And Mark blinks in rapid succession. She's cute but kind of shameless. And Mark is a little miffed since she's basically ignored him and Jisung the entire time.

"Uh nope... that's not what I was going to ask you about. It's just that….. this is my kid." He says, gesturing at Jisung who's still snoring away on Mark's chest. "And actually…. he was kind of like…. left on my doorstep and I was wondering if he was yours...I mean ours?"

The coy grin on her face disappears. And Mark watches in horror as a sharply manicured hand lands on Johnny's cheek with a loud echoing sound. Ahh yes, the dreaded slap. It has been dealt.

Johnny takes it in stride.

"What the hell kind of drugs are you on? What kind of person do you take me for? And what kind of dickhead just goes around asking these kind of nonsensical questions?" She screeches, turning an ungainly shade of red. "That's definitely not my kid and I hope you know what you're doing, cause this is child endangerment as far as I can see."

They watch her stalk off in a high dungeon muttering about the _audacity of people these days….._ Weirdly enough Jisung sleeps through the whole thing quite soundly.

"Okay so just four more people to go" Johnny says morosely. There's a reddish handprint blooming across his pale cheek and Mark feels bad.

"Yikes, hyung. Maybe we should stop for today. That looks like it'll need some ice." Mark tugs at Johnny's elbow leading him back towards the apartment. Johnny follows in a daze.

"It's okay hyung we'll find Jisung's mom somehow." He says sympathetically, and wishes that his words magically became true

.

.

.

Jisung is cleaned up from the grime of the day and is put to bed. He goes to sleep without a struggle, too tired from chasing around town, looking for his mama.

Mark wishes Johnny’s as easy to handle as Jisung. It takes him several tries, but he settles Johnny down on the living room sofa and applies a makeshift ice pack he made using a tea towel.

"Fuck that stings. I think one of her nails got me." Johnny winces, slanting his face and holding his cheek out for Mark. There's a purplish scratch accompanied by a bright red print marking Johnny's otherwise unblemished skin.

"Yeah well we knew this could happen. And it could have gone worse. She could have called the police or kicked you in the nuts or yelled and brought the entire yoga class full of scary ass women down on our heads." Mark giggles.

"Yeah, yeah." Johnny smiles amiably and pats Mark on the knee. "Thanks for coming with me today." Mark jolts at the feel of Johnny's warm large hand on his thigh. It's just an innocent gesture of thankfulness but Mark's mind runs a mile a minute, filling up with thoughts of what Johnny's hand would look like wrapped around his thigh. He coughs and looks back up.

"I mean it Mark. Thank you. It technically isn't par the course of a babysitting job. You go above and beyond expectations Mark Lee." Johnny praises, his smile wide and warm.

Mark gulps and grasps the icepack a little harder in his hand. Mark could open up his own butterfly house with how many of the darned things are fluttering around in his chest.

He really doesn't need to complicate whatever relationship they are currently in right now.

.

.

.

Sunday does not bring about any new leads. The rest of the ladies on Johnny's list are also a bust and they've exhausted all avenues by noon. It's discouraging to say the least and Johnny is making the same face that eight-year-old Mark made when he was told that Santa wasn't real.

"What do we do now, hyung?" He asks worriedly. Is he to be Jisung's babysitter forever?

"I don't know Mark." Johnny sighs and takes Jisung from Mark's hold. "I'm kind of bummed out right now and you've been with us for the whole week. You should go and meet with your friends or something." Johnny says sadly.

They are sitting at a little boutique cafe, a trifling lunch of salad, sandwiches and lemonade in front of them.

Mark really doesn't know how to console Johnny. He's never really been good at managing grown human beings. If it’s Jisung that’s looking sad he'd only have to give him his pacifier and rock him to sleep. But Johnny is a grown human being with more complex emotions and problems and Mark is at a loss for what to do. He takes the last bite out of his sandwich and gulps down the lukewarm lemonade.

Maybe it's best if he left Johnny with his thoughts for now. He pays for his half of lunch and walks away with a short goodbye. "It'll be fine hyung. Just get some rest and we'll think of something else later."

Mark walks away unsure and troubled.

.

.

.

With the rest of his Sunday off, Mark is spending some quality time with Donghyuck when the call comes in. They'd already watched Princess diaries, guzzled down an unhealthy amount of chocolate milkshake straight from the 2L can along with two handmade burgers each and are lying around waiting for the food coma to take them to oblivion.

Mark's phone rings several times before he manages to locate it under a pillow.

It lights up displaying Johnny's name and Hyuck peeks at it, joking about how he is basically a father now, straddled with a child without even partaking in the fun bit of making a baby.

It's close to ten pm and Johnny had said he could take the rest of the day off, so Mark picks up the phone with some trepidation.

"Hyung?"

"Shit Mark, thank God you picked up. Jisung's like really warm. He's burning up and he keeps crying and he kind of puked up his milk from dinner. I don't know what to do. The internet keeps saying that I don't really have to worry unless the fever is there for over a couple hours, but fuck this...I don't know what to do." Johnny's hysterical voice has Mark springing up from his bed before he can even think about it.

Mark throws an apologetic look in Hyuck's direction and grabs his coat already halfway out the door. Donghyuck jokingly yells about _abandonment issues_ and waves him away.

"Calm down Hyung, I'm on my way. I'm like two streets over." Mark says softly. "We can take him to the hospital. It's probably just because he has a cold or because he got too tired after walking around all day yesterday….. and today."

"Yeah….just hurry please I'm freaking out. He's crying so much" Johnny replies weakly.

They take poor Jisung to the pediatrician and get him checked over. Mark pretty much had it spot on. Jisung is a little overtired and is sporting a minor cold. Other than that, nothing is amiss. The nice lady doctor prescribes a small dose of fever meds and tells them to keep an eye on Jisung overnight.

It takes a bit of fussing to make Jisung take his medicine, but they somehow manage to coo and coddle him enough till he opens his little mouth and tiredly swallows down the rosy liquid. They finally put Jisung in his cot and Mark plops down next to Johnny on the sofa tired beyond belief. It's past one in the morning and a massive yawn wracks his body to the point that Mark's jaw clicks.

The look on Johnny’s face troubles Mark. He remembers how terrified Johnny had sounded over the phone and his distressed expression, all the way to the doctor’s office. Mark realizes that he'd somehow involuntarily made himself irreplaceable in Johnny’s life. "Hyung it's fine. He's fine. And you are exhausted." He pats Johnny's arm in what he hopes is a consoling manner. "I know we haven't known each other for too long but I'm not going to suddenly abandon you or Jisung just because we couldn't find his mom quickly."

Johnny smiles appreciatively but it doesn't really reach his eyes. He looks like he's two seconds away from bawling his eyes out in frustration, much like Jisung when he doesn't get his milk.

"You know, I actually went and got that paternity test thing done today. After you left. I don't know why I did it. I mean I'm expecting to give Jisung up for adoption after finding his mom, but also, I want to have a bit of proof that I actually made something. Even if it was accidentally." Johnny laughs humorlessly.

Mark kind of understands.

"And it's kind of messed up, since he doesn't have his birth certificates or anything, and the people at the testing place just judged me so hard. I had to stumble through an explanation like a fool." Johnny sighs, rubbing his hands over his weary face.

Mark really isn't good at this consoling thing. "You can like, lay down on my lap for a bit. I don't really know what to say to you right now, but my mom used to pet my head and it made me feel better." Mark mumbles patting his thigh.

Johnny's so fed up with everything he takes up the offer.

They sit in silence, Mark combing his hand through Johnny's soft hair, doing his best not to look down at Johnny's face at such a close range. And Johnny...he just stares up at Mark and keeps on looking until they both fall asleep on the sofa.

* * *

Things kind of shift after that. They fall into an understanding that finding Jisung's mom is not going to happen in a single day. And they are comfortable with things as they are.

It gets easier after Jaehyun is clued in on the disastrous mom hunt. He puts up a bro fist and vows to help out Johnny in looking after Jisung for the foreseeable future.

Mark often sleeps over at Johnny's apartment taking up the guest bedroom where he keeps a few changes of clothes and a toothbrush. Hyuck accepts the change with grace and is even invited to visit Jisung to make up for the time he couldn't see Mark.

It gets strangely domestic and Mark fears that he's fallen in so deep he might not be able get out.

* * *

On an odd day off, where they both don't have any lectures, Johnny decides it's too nice outside to stay huddled indoors. The sun is out, and the sky is clear.

Johnny scours through a cupboard in his room and returns with a white and red checkered sheet and the basket that Jisung was left in at his doorstep. He brandishes them out triumphantly and shouts, "We are going on a picnic."

Mark grins widely and dusts his hands off to start making an epic picnic worthy meal.

They pack fruit, sandwiches, half of a Swiss roll and a thermos of hot chocolate, cause the temperature is turning nippy with October almost coming to an end.

Jisung is wrapped up in his thickest clothing and Mark even tries to tug a beanie on Jisung's tiny head, but Jisung doesn't like it all that much. He plucks it off and throws it away, whining every time Mark so much as comes near him with the baby blue woolen hat. They don't need another fever scare so Mark pulls out a mini sized hooded jacket and stuffs Jisung into it like a sausage. The soft fur lining keeps him entertained enough and Mark breaths a sigh of relief when Jisung doesn't whine to be let out of the jacket.

Johnny's car is brought out to see the light of day again and Mark saddles Jisung into the baby seat before plopping his butt down on the passenger side.

Johnny drives them to a nice spot near Han-gang where there are pretty pathways lined with autumn foliage and lukewarm sun shining down in an effort to thaw out some of the chill that's hanging in the air.

It's a struggle trying to get the blanket to lay flat. The ground is lumpy and the grass pokes out at odd angles, but Johnny manages to make it presentable before placing the picnic basket at the center. He finds a few heavy looking rocks and weighs the blanket down by putting them in the corners. Deeming the setup to be satisfactory, Johnny brings out the food and drinks and he and Mark settle into a blissful mid-day meal, with Jisung lying on his back staring up at the orange, yellow and red hues of Autumn leaves falling down from above.

Johnny pries away the occasional fallen leaf from Jisung's hand, making sure he doesn't stuff it in his mouth like he does with most things.

"See. Perfect picnic weather." He grins around half a sandwich.

Johnny watches Mark raise his face to the heavens, enjoying the sparse rays of sun that land on his cheek and warm him up. "Thanks for bringing me hyung. It's good to relax like this once in a while."

Johnny hums and moves his eyes over to the river, watching a few boats moving about on the water. He's learnt that his eyes tend to drag to Mark a lot more than is proper, watching his cute nose scrunch up when he thinks, his mouth open wide when he laughs and the way his eyes disappear into crescents when he smiles.

Mark is adorable.

And Johnny needs Mark to stop being adorable because his heart starts beating out of rhythm every time he sees him be cute.

Johnny fixes his eyes on a middle distance, resolutely not looking at Mark and finishes off his sandwiches a bit more viciously than necessary.

Johnny's musings of Mark's sun flushed cheeks are interrupted by a kid about their age walking into Johnny's line of sight. He's a bit further off, near the footpath and has a guitar in hand. Taking a seat on one of the concrete stumps, he lays out his guitar case in front of him for tips and starts up a song.

Johnny hasn't seen a busker in a while. He really needs to get out more. The soft tune of " _Cherry Blossom Ending_ " floats over from the singer and Johnny laughs at the ridiculousness of it. It's autumn and this kid is playing a spring song like it's the last time he'll get to sing.

Johnny looks over to Mark with a snazzy comment on the busker's choice of song, but the words die on his tongue as he sees Mark stare longingly at the street performer. With his eyes shiny and his bottom lip caught between his lips, Mark's entire being is gravitating towards the singer.

Johnny waits for the song to finish before calling out. "Mark. You okay? you good?

Mark snaps out of his stupor and turns to Johnny with a blank face. "Umm yeah hyung."

It's eerie. Mark is such a vibrant soul that seeing his face pull into nothingness makes Johnny uncomfortable.

"You kind of went off somewhere in your head there"

There's a look of, _should I ?shouldn't I_ ? warring on Mark's face before he sighs deeply. "Ahh. Hyung, you know how I'm a business major right?" Mark waits for Johnny to nod, fidgeting with the end of his jacket lapel. "The thing is I'm not really into it. I want to pursue music, professionally, but my family….mostly my dad, they won't let me. They mean well, but it's my passion you know….I sing in my free time but….yeah haven't really had much with Jisungie on my hands" Mark's smile is sad and watery. Johnny gets that Mark doesn't mean to sound accusatory, but the look on his face makes Johnny feel guilty.

He stands up abruptly and picks up Jisung from the ground. The kid screeches joyfully and comes up to clutch at Johnny's sweater.

"Come on. Get up." Johnny says, holding out a hand for Mark. He pulls him up and drags him over to the street performer.

"Hey kid. What's your name?" Johnny asks impatiently, trying to keep an inquisitive Jisung from reaching over to the stranger, holding something he'd never seen before.

The kid looks up suspiciously, eyeing first Johnny then Mark and Jisung in order. Figuring that a dude with a baby won't beat him up, no matter how scary he looks, the kid answers. "Umm it's Jeno."

"Okay Jeno. I've got 7,000 won with your name on it if you let Mark here have a go with your guitar." Johnny says, pushing Mark towards the kid.

"Sure dude. 7,000 for him to just play? You've got yourself a deal." Johnny shuffles Jisung onto his left arm and digs through his wallet for cash. He drops the 7,000 into the guitar case and watches Mark reverently take the beat-up guitar from the Jeno kid's hand.

"This is so awkward." Mark giggles nervously, but sits down and gets into position as if it's second nature.

Johnny is blown away. By Mark's raspy voice, his pretty hands strumming over the guitar, eyes closed and his body flowing with the music, it mesmerizes him.

"Dude, he's so good." Jeno leans over to Johnny and whispers. "Is he like some kind of indie singer I haven't heard about or something?"

Johnny absent-mindedly shakes his head. How the hell had he not heard Mark sing a single thing till now?

Johnny concludes that Jason Mranz made this song just so Mark could sing it. Sitting here, underneath the autumn colors, wrapped in his pretty green turtleneck with his hair blowing in the breeze.

Mark finishes with a final strum of the guitar and Jeno explodes in applause. Jisung imitates and claps his tiny baby hands a few times as well, bouncing in the crook of Johnny’s arm.

"Dude! you're so good." Jeno gushes, taking the guitar from Mark, who smiles bashfully and rubs at his neck.

"Thanks for letting me use your guitar."

"No problem at all. If it's not too weird can I get your number? I sometimes do cover songs and post them on YouTube, I would love it if we could do one together or something." Jeno says, already handing out his phone with a hopeful look in his eyes.

Johnny doesn't miss the way Mark blushes and types in his number. The Jeno kid is attractive. Johnny's not blind. The creeping feeling of the green-eyed monster makes Johnny a bit ashamed of himself.

He has enough on his plate with Jisung. He doesn't need to complicate things by adding a romantic twist into the mix.

* * *

Christmas for them ends up being an emotional affair.

Mark had asked for a couple of days off and Jonny being the benevolent employer he is, had granted him an entire week away from his babysitting duties. He knows that Marks family celebrates with an annual Christmas dinner at his parent’s place and Mark had excitedly gushed about how his older brother was coming down from Canada with his girlfriend.

Johnny is happy for Mark and his family time, but he feels awfully lonely without Mark's constant giggles and random bouts of 'wanna hear a new song I’m working on hyung?' Its only been five days without Mark and Johnny very distinctly feels the empty space Mark has left behind.

Johnny hangs a red sparkly bauble on the two-foot-tall wonky as fuck Christmas tree and sighs. He's acting like a love sick teen.

Jisung who’s plopped down next to him on the floor, tries to sneak a mini snowman figure into his mouth but Johnny catches him in time and places all the ingestible sized Christmas tree decorations far away from Jisung’s reach.

Johnny called up is mom earlier, to wish a merry Christmas (and not breathe a single word about Jisung) and is starting to feel pretty lonely with no adult company. Jisung still hasn’t grasped the concept of a proper conversation and Johnny’s mostly been subjected to indecipherable babbles and joyful laughter. He’d called over Jaehyun to join him and Jisung for Christmas dinner, (take way ordered from the restaurant at the corner of the street), but sadly Jaehyun is far off in Busan, visiting relatives

The food he ordered is taking a lot longer than Johnny expected. His stomach rumbles unhappily as he tops off the tree with a shiny old star and plugs in the cord, lighting it up. Jisung squeals in glee and stares at the fairy lights with equally sparkly eyes. Johnny laughs along with him and places a baby sized Santa hat on his head to match Jisung’s red onesie. He snaps a few Christmassy pictures with Jisung as the muse and sends them to Jaehyun captioned ‘ _Jisungie misses Uncle Jae’_ , just to make him feel bad. 

It’s been almost over an hour since he ordered his food and no amount of taking pictures of Jisung’s cute Santa hat adorned head can keep his mind off the growl of his stomach. Johnny contemplates calling the restaurant and checking if his food has been dispatched when the bell rings. He grabs his wallet and practically sprints to the door, thoughts of roast chicken and cranberry sauce, he’d be soon eating, swimming across his mind.

But when Johnny pulls the door open its not the regular delivery boy but Mark that’s standing there. Johnny is surprised to see him, not just because he was expecting food, but because Mark still has two days off and Johnny had not expected to see him till next Tuesday. Mark’s in a hideous sweater that has cartoonish reindeer prancing along the middle, his eyes are red with unshed tears and lower lip trembling precariously.

Johnny opens the door wide and pulls Mark into a hug.

"What happened kiddo?" He asks softly. Mark wordlessly clings to Johnny like a lifeline. They stay like that for a minute, then two, then three. Mark takes shaky breaths clutching at the back of Johnny’s sweater and sniffles into his chest.

Jisung, sitting on the floor with _Mr. John Suh the second_ , still sporting the mini Santa hat, screeches and demands some attention when his caretakers continue to hug each other for a very long time.

Johnny brings Mark over to the floor and sits him down next to Jisung. Placing himself right next to them, he wraps an arm around Mark's shoulder and waits for him to start explaining.

"I...I went home for the Christmas dinner, and my brother was there …..with his girlfriend…..he…they…..they are going to get married he said. And we were all happy…for a while.”

Mark hiccups a sob. Johnny is confused as all hell. He isn’t sure where this is going, so he holds his tongue and waits for Mark to continue.

“ But they just had to ruin everything…..I ruined everything. My mom kept asking me…badgering me.. if I had a girlfriend too, I think they were terrified that I was gay because I’ve never had a girlfriend. And I've never shown any interest in girls. I tried to ignore it and just celebrate my brother’s engagement…..but they just wouldn’t stop. I blew up at them and….I came out to them.”

Mark starts crying profusely shaking his head. "They...they didn't understand" he sobs and tears stream down his reddened cheeks like a waterfall. Johnny drags Mark in closer and does his best to sooth him. Jisung wobbles over and plops himself on Mark's lap and hands over _Mr. John Suh the second_ , babbling incoherently.

Mark's sobbing is spaced out by a tiny sad laugh as he accepts the plushy and cuddles it close to his face. "Thank you baby. At least you love me, don't you?" Mark asks Jisung forlornly and Johnny's heart cracks just a bit.

"It's going to be okay Mark. We can get through this. Have you got a place to go? Do you need more money? We'll just talk and work it all out ok?" Johnny says softly and brushes his hand through Mark's hair just like Mark did for him back when he was sad.

"I'm not allowed back home I've got some money saved up but I don't think it'll last me too long. College fees have all been paid already, so I can at least finish the degree, find a job and not starve" Mark explains with hiccupy sobs. "They said they won't talk to me until I'm back to being.....normal."

Johnny sighs. It hurts to see Mark sad. Johnny feels like he really would do anything to make him smile again.

"It's going to be ok Mark. Truly. You've got me. You've got Jisung and Hyuck and even Jaehyun. He'd probably go and kick your parents’ asses if he found out you know. I’d kick their asses myself, but I think Jisung wouldn’t want his papa to go to jail "

Mark gives a weak little laugh at that.

"Now let's wipe those tears and eat something yeah? I ordered in some Christmas food, which by the way is really late. So Jisung and I still haven't eaten yet. Let's have a proper Christmas dinner. Together." Mark nods his head ok. They cuddle together until the food arrives, basking in the warmth of each other.

That night, as they sit around their take way Christmas dinner and eat under the glow of the little Christmas tree, Johnny realizes that with just a mere fourth months of association, three complete strangers have made a mismatched family together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mark sad boi time :(  
> But only for a bit.


	5. Today you are you! That is truer than true! There is no one alive who is you-er than you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birthday celebrations and colds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from: Happy Birthday to You - by Dr. Seuss
> 
> Enjoy this chapter, idk what it is....but enjoy :D

A little over five months into their cohabitation, Jisung turns one year old on February fifth. The big O-one (or in Korean age the big O-two).

Mark and Johnny still can't get the hang of using Korean age, so they stick with calling it Jisung's first birthday.

Johnny thinks it's ridiculous to have a party for someone who has no understanding of the concept and Mark thinks it's a fun little event for the adults to enjoy. There is a slightly heated discussion on the matter but Johnny gives in to the whole idea because one, Mark really needs a get me up after basically being abandoned by his family and two, Johnny is (not so) secretly a big softie who wants to have a party with his little quasi-family of three.

They have a mini celebration with a SpongeBob cake and assorted snacks. Jaehyun and Hyuck are invited and the birthday boy is dressed in a brand-new outfit and fed cake for the first time.

Jisung has zero clue as to why everyone is in shiny pointy hats and why there's a whole lot of unusual colorful bits and bobs in his home. But the sweet _sweet_ stuff, that is being fed to him, makes up for all the confusion.

"You really shouldn't get him used to eating sugary things." Hyuck says, chowing down on what looks like cake-SpongeBob's googly eye. "Y'all are going to have to put sugar in everything else if he gets a taste for it"

Up till now Johnny and Mark had done their best to only feed Jisung healthy things. They've kept away all the sweet cookies and pastries (that Mark occasionally snacks on) and strictly adhered to a diet of mashed veges, soft fruits and baby formula. But Mark feels bad not giving the birthday boy some cake. It's just plain cruel.

Jaehyun who, ironically, is on his third slice of cake nods. "Trust me moderation is key. My mom once told me that when I was a toddler, I got so sugar crazy, I actually crawled over to the fridge, somehow got it open, and finished off an entire jar of strawberry jam"

Jisung babbles unintelligibly and points at more cake. Mark feels like he's done some damage here. But he feeds Jisung a bit more of the crumbling treat drowning in butter cream.

.

.

.

The evening's entertainment so far has comprised of a rousing game of charades which Hyuck won by a large margin and a bit of karaoke where Mark and Hyuck show off their vocals. Jisung had enjoyed himself thoroughly, even though he could not effectively join in on the fun. He'd laughed along with the adults during charades and even tried to warble out a few cries into the karaoke mic, giggling when the sound reverberated against the apartment walls.

They settle on finishing off with a classic game of beer pong. Johnny brings out nonalcoholic beer (because they are responsible adults) and starts pouring out equal amounts into several red plastic cups.

They decide to play in teams; Mark and Johnny against Hyuck and Jaehyun. It's a moderately unbiased pair up as Mark is absolutely terrible at beer pong and Johnny somehow manages to never miss. Donghyuck and Jaehyun are on equal footing and give Johnny a run for his money.

They play several rounds and Hyuck and Jaehyun, through some superior teamwork, win three rounds out of five. The two of them had officially met during New Year’s Eve, where Mark had invited Hyuck over and Johnny had invited Jaehyun. They had known each other in passing but it was the first time to be officially introduced to each other. But unsurprisingly enough, they get along like a house on fire.

Mark watches helplessly as Jaehyun aims and expertly throws the final ping pong ball into the remaining cup that is in front of Johnny and cheers loudly celebrating their fourth win. Jisung cheers along with them and even gives Hyuck a tiny baby high five.

Johnny just chugs down the last of the beer with distaste. "This tastes like bog water and doesn't even make up for it with some tipsiness" he grumbles. "I've had enough of beer pong, let's get to opening presents after I take a quick piss."

Hyuck and Jaehyun cackle from their side of the table. "I see you are a sore looser my friend." Hyuck sniggers and shares a knowing look with Jaehyun. Mark is apprehensive about their budding acquaintanceship. One does not pair gunpowder and flame and not expect an explosion.

When Johnny returns from the bathroom, they settle down in a circle on the living room floor with two colorful boxes placed in the middle. Johnny and Mark had emphatically told the two not to bring anything but apparently dissuading the two of them was as easy as trying to stop a car rolling off a hill.

Donghyuck pushes forward the box wrapped in shimmery pink paper and holds it out to Johnny. "It's not a lot but a birthday party isn't a birthday party without presents right?" Hyuck grins.

Johnny carefully rips the wrapping paper apart and opens the box to find a butter yellow blanket with hand stitched flowers along the border and four tiny t-shirts. The first one that he pulls out has _'Uncle Hyuckie's little Angel'_ monogrammed on it. Johnny looks on in horror.

"I took up this random sewing class they were doing on campus. Sewed all the flowers and the lettering by myself. Turns out I'm like, a pro at it or something." Hyuck announces with a self-satisfied smirk.

"I don't know if I want to thank you or strangle you" Johnny laughs. He holds up the outfit to Jisung and coos, "look at what uncle Hyuck got you". There's a gleeful little giggle but Jisung doesn't really care for the clothes. Sitting on Mark's lap, he eyes the piece of cake that is on the coffee table in front of him like a hawk.

Johnny shows off the other three sets of clothes which have similar monograms of _'Apple of Mark's eye'_ , _'Uncle Jaehyun's favorite tyke'_ and last but not least, _'Johnny's best mistake'_

Mark and Jaehyun laugh hysterically as Johnny smacks Hyuck upside the head. "Yeah I should definitely strangle you"

Amongst the commotion, Jisung has been slowly inching off Mark's lap towards the plate of cake laid out in front of him. But the tight hold Mark has on his body prevents him from getting to his sugary sweet destination.

He looks up at Mark and smacks him a few times on the arm, "Ma, Ma"

Johnny drops the baby clothes and stares at Jisung. Pin drop silence permeates the previously boisterous room.

Till then Jisung's baby talk had mostly been babbling and odd noises. He'd developed several words like _foo_ for food and _jo_ for water or _bibi_ for is pacifier, but as actual words went, this was the first coherent collection of sounds that Jisung has said out loud and it's calling Mark _mama_?

"Oh my god" Jaehyun and Hyuck exclaim in unison. "Holy heck. Jisung thinks you're his mama." Hyuck giggles and smacks Jaehyun on the arm. "He thinks Mark's his mama."

The man in question is sitting with his eyes wide, unable to comprehend what is happening. "But...I'm a boy" If there were awards for understatement of the year Mark would be holding it high.

Jisung who'd run out of patience and desperately wants some cake, smacks Mark again. "Ma Ma" he screams and points at the plate in front of him.

No thanks to Hyuck and Jaehyun who are still laughing themselves breathless, Johnny comes back to himself and reasons. "We don't really use the word mom or mama. I just think he's trying to say _'Mark'._ I am a bit upset that he doesn't call me papa though." He sighs.

Johnny's words diffuse the situation well enough for Mark to unfreeze from his stupor and let out a relieved breath. "Oh, thank God. That would have been a mess and half". He gives Jisung a small piece of the much coveted cake. "You scared me there bud." He says, patting Jisung's head.

Jaehyun, who'd been lying on the floor laughing, sits himself back up and nudges forward his gift. The box is significantly larger than Hyuck's and when Mark pulls it closer, he realizes it's also heavier. Mark rips off the wrapping paper with minimal amount of finesse and Johnny groans from at his side. "Damn it! that's good wrapping paper you're destroying. Should have just opened it by myself"

Mark just laughs and opens up the box with some difficulty as Jisung is still planted on his lap. He comes up with disjointed pieces of plastic.

"Umm Jaehyun, what is this?" He asks in confusion, holding up a weirdly shaped white color thing. Mark spots the minimalistic IKEA logo stamped along the side and is momentarily perplexed.

"It's one of those baby high-chair things. I noticed how you guys haven't bought one yet, so I got it." Jaehyun grins quite pleased with himself. And Mark does have to admit that it's a really thoughtful present. He's been keeping Jisung on his lap while feeding him, invalidating the use of one hand at all times. But with this feeding Jisung would be a whole lot easier.

"Dude. This is perfect. Thanks man." Johnny bro hugs Jaehyun and pats him on the back.

Unaware of the emotional moment, Jisung just shrieks _Ma_ again and asks for more cake.

Yeah Mark definitely goofed up by giving him cake.

* * *

For the most part it's smooth sailing. Mark and Johnny take care of Jisung in tandem and complete their academics dutifully. Jisung grows at a steady rate and acts like a regular adorable baby. He even learns to call Johnny _papa_ to Johnny's delight.

It's peaches and cream and everything perfect but one very unfortunate day in May, Mark and Johnny both have extra lectures scheduled at the same time. They call up Jaehyun and Hyuck for assistance, but they too are occupied, Jaehyun with basketball practice and Hyuck with a concert recital.

With nothing else to do Johnny calls up his professor and explains the situation. He can't afford to miss any of his lectures and with the final paper coming up it's crucial that he attends.

Funnily enough Professor Kim enthusiastically allows Johnny to bring his kid to the lecture. Mark is baffled but gets Jisung ready and straps him into the baby carrier securely. He hands over the baby bag to Johnny, with extra pacifiers and a milk bottle just in case. The lecture would only be for around two hours and Jisung had already had his three hourly bottle and a bit of mashed carrot, but better safe than sorry. Johnny doesn't need to fend off a hungry crying baby while trying to learn about international business policies.

He gets to his lecture hall, amidst awkward looks from several students he meets along the way. Jisung mostly stares at his new surroundings and waves at a few people who smile and wave back at him.

There's an empty seat right near the exit of the lecture hall and Johnny jumps at the chance to occupy it. If Jisung does decide to cry he can make a quick escape without bothering the class too much. The lecture isn't set to start for another ten minutes, so Johnny settles down in his chosen seat and gets ready to wait it out. But Professor Kim, already at the podium, beams at Johnny and calls him over and promptly starts fussing over Jisung.

It's surreal watching one of the most no-nonsense professor's cooing over his baby. Several of the students, who’d been whispering non-too discreetly, also buck up their courage and surround him. There's a bunch of people laughing and playing with Jisung and Johnny just stands there awkwardly with the baby strapped to his chest.

Jisung basks in the platitudes giggling and waving his arms around. "Paa" he yells, gleefully throwing away his pacifier, a bit too excited by the people around him. Johnny sends Mark a silent thank you for packing in two extras because Jisung's favorite binky is now rolling on the dubiously dirty lecture room floor.

When Professor Kim realizes that Johnny is getting increasingly fidgety with the unasked-for attention, he sends everyone away with a wave of his hand. "Okay okay, now settle down we've got work to do"

Throwing the professor a grateful smile, Johnny hurries back to the seat, pops one of the extra pacifiers into Jisung’s mouth and focuses on his lecture. With the drone of Professor Kim's voice and lulled by the beating of Johnny's heart Jisung falls asleep for two very long hours.

.

.

.

"Professor Kim's talking just put him to sleep like a drug." Johnny laughs, stirring the pot of kimchi jiggae he has on the stove. Johnny has taken up lunch duty while Mark changes Jisung's diapers and feeds him.

"Just be thankful that he didn't decide to scream." Mark says rolling his eyes. "He's figured out that the louder he sounds the quicker we give him things. I swear he's going to be such a handful when he starts making full sentences." Mark snorts, sticking Jisung's loosening diaper tab in place.

Exam season is coming up fast and they've been focusing on maintaining a working relationship between raising Jisung and getting in a good amount of studying. Johnny's facing the last set of exams before he finally graduates, and Mark is nervous for the coming change. Johnny will have to find a job and Mark still has uni to get through. Taking care of Jisung while Johnny works a 9-5, will not be feasible in any way or form.

If Johnny decides to get a full-time nanny, Mark will become obsolete. And he can't imagine how he'll survive without seeing them both.

It's been difficult, trying to tramp down the stray feelings of affection rising up every time Johnny looks his way. And the sheer domesticity of their arrangement makes Mark ache, because it's his but also not his.

Being queer in their current society meant that there would be minimal chance of living out his white picket fence dream. But with Jisung and Johnny just an arm’s reach away and no possible means of bridging that short gap between being _'just_ _another babysitter'_ and being _'family'_ hurts him.

What's worse is that Johnny teases him sometimes. Calling him wifey or husband and saying that they'll make more babies and give Jisung siblings…...it's funny and heart wrenching at the same time.

Mark pushes down the swirling emotional soup of _what ifs_ and _maybes_ and places bowls out on the table for their lunch. Jisung is sitting in his new highchair after swallowing down his own meal, watching the two adults with beady little eyes. Mark shakes his head when the little rascal tries to reach for the metal fork that’s laid out on the table. Grumbling about how Jisung is starting a career in being naughty, Mark picks him up and places him in his cot with Mr. John Suh the second, far away from pointy kitchen equipment and waggles a finger at him. “Be good while papa and I have lunch, ok?” Jisung bobs his tiny head and begins to play with the plushie. That should keep him occupied till Johnny and Mark ate.

Holding the edges of the pot with a tea towel, Johnny brings over the jiggae and places it on a coaster mat in the middle of the dining table. Mark ladles the soup into both bowls and sits himself down in his usual chair, waiting for Johnny to bring the rice from the cooker. When they both settle down Mark breaths a prayer and digs in.

"So thought any more about starting a YouTube channel? I know you went and did some songs with that Jeno kid. I watched them all. Pretty darn good stuff" Johnny says, blowing on a spoonful of soup cooling it down to edible levels.

"Yeah the covers with Jeno got a bunch of positive comments. I talked a bit with Hyuck as well and we were planning on doing some covers or something. Maybe make our own channel." Mark says with a small smile and slurps up some of the jiggae. It's freaking delicious.

Mark can cook only so many times a week and Johnny somehow has to sustain himself on other days. After realizing that living on takeaway was not remotely healthy, or favorable on their pockets, Johnny and he had tried their hands at several different dishes by watching cooking videos online. Johnny has a better knack for traditional Korean dishes whereas Mark makes a mean spaghetti carbonara.

"That's cool. Hyuck's got some pipes on him and so do you. And with you on the guitar the two of you are bound to be an online sensation. The next Justin Bieber" Johnny waggles his eyebrows.

"Just because we are both from Canada doesn't mean shit hyung" Mark laughs. He feels a bit better than he did a few minutes ago. Damn Johnny and his magic powers of making Mark feel like he's perfect.

It just keeps on getting worse. That _earnest feeling_ in Mark's heart for him. He watches Johnny try to eat without blowing on his soup, burn his tongue and have it hanging out to cool.

Mark sighs to himself.

How did he go and fall in love with this fool?

* * *

Mark probably should have taken his umbrella. The sky is a shade of grey that does not look promising and he has to wait another ten minutes for his friends.

He'd just finished his last exam for the first year of Uni and is planning on having a fun night out with Hyuck and several of the other friends he'd collected over the course of the year. He even called Jeno to come and join them since he wanted to officially introduce him to Donghyuck.

Mark waits outside the Uni gates, the designated meeting spot and scrolls through his Instagram. Johnny's profile as of late is filled with images of Jisung, Mark and himself. Which is kind of heartwarming and awkward at the same time. Mark often has to provide explanations on why his employer (Johnny) is so attached to their babysitter (Mark).

He's halfway down Johnny's feed when he comes across photos from their picnic last year. There are pretty pictures of the trees and river and a candid of Mark that makes him look like he's straight out of an autumnal advert.

Wow Johnny can even make Mark look good.

He takes a screenshot of it to send it to his mom later and then immediately makes himself sad as fuck. Because he and his parents haven't talked to each other since Christmas...after he had come out. His brother sometimes calls him and asks how he's doing but stays away from discussing what happened during Christmas. As if not talking about it would make it disappear.

It seems that no one had told his older sisters, who are all still back in Canada, that Mark has officially been struck from the family tree. He doesn't want to tell them himself either. He knows his oldest sister would back him up and yell at his parents about their harsh decision but all four of his sisters have a genial relationship with their parents and he doesn't want to be the one that gets in between that.

Mark looks at the screenshot of himself and thinks back to how his mom had always complained that he didn't photograph well in any of the family photos. It might have had something to do with constantly fearing being outed and possibly getting kicked out of house and home(which ultimately did happen), but he doesn't want to dwell on that too much anymore.

The deposit of a monthly fee still settles in his bank account. He knows it's from his mom. His dad is strict in his decision and Mark is sure he'd been cut off completely. But his mother believes in feeding and clothing her children, it would go against her code to abandon Mark to his own devices. He doesn't really need the money, as most of his monthly expenses are covered with the pay he gets from babysitting Jisung. So, he just saves everything his mom sends him.

It's heartbreaking that he hasn't had a single call from his mother asking about his wellbeing. Mark wants to call and yell and tell her that he doesn't want their money. He just wants them to understand that he is who he is. But Mark's not a raging fool. He takes the money that is given and saves it up for his future. If they can't accept him as he is then it's their problem not his.

He deletes the screenshot and goes back to looking at photos of Johnny and Jisung cuddling with _Mr. John Suh the second_.

His heart feels less heavy.

It’s a shock to his eardrums when a loud rumble of thunder shakes the sky. Mark hadn't seen anything about a thunderstorm in his daily weather forecast and didn't bothered with bringing an umbrella. He's so fucked if it starts raining.

Mark opens up the newly made (by Hyuck) group chat titled _'get together with Markus's random friends'_. He'd tried to change the group name to ' _Friday sangyopsal'_ but Hyuck kept changing the name back.

**Mark** : guys, where are yall? It looks like it's going to rain.

A barrage of text messages fill up his screen as a flash of lightning splits the sky. Mark jumps and hopes to God he doesn't get struck. He's pretty sure he won't turn into the Flash in any case, so he'd rather not take chances.

**Hyuck** : omw, had to go back and get the dorm key i have chenle with me.

 **Chenle** : I'm with Hyuckie :D

 **Jeno** : Bus ran late omw. Be there in ten

 **Jaemin** : sorry boo boo. I fell asleep. Just woke up ಠ∀ಠ give me thirty

 **Renjun** : sorryyyy had a last minute recorrected submission :( almost missed the deadline

 **Mark** : wtf injun we finished our semester, your exams finished like last week!!!! why are you still submitting assignments?

 **Renjun** : I SAID IT WAS A RECORRECTION SUBMISSION YOU FOOL. I. HAD. TO. RECORRECT. IT.

 **Mark** : don't yell at me D:

A fat rain droplet lands on Mark's phone distorting Renjun's name on the chat.

**Mark** : shit guys it's gonna rain I'll head to the sangyopsal place first. just come their.

 **Renjun** : there*

 **Jeamin** : (. ❛ ᴗ ❛.) Aye aye captaain~

It's a race between Mark and the heavy grey rain clouds, seconds away from pouring down on the ground. Mark loses poorly. He's about three blocks away from the sangyopsal place when the heavens open up on him.

Mark runs as fast as he can but is soaked through to the bone by the time he gets inside the shop. He stumbles at the entrance and almost slides face first into the shop. Grabbing on to the doorway he yells out a _'sorry'_ and enters the store, sopping wet.

The aunty at the counter startles in surprise but ushers him inside with a motherly hand. "Oh you poor dear. Come in, come in. I only have a spare towel I'm afraid. Didn't think I'd have any customers this time of day. Place is empty so just sit anywhere dear."

Mark graciously accepts the offered fluffy towel and dries himself off the best he can. Hyuck arrives with Chenle as he's patting down his wet chest.

"Oh shit you got soaked." Hyuck winces, folding down his umbrella and placing it in the holder at the front entrance.

"No shit" Mark rolls his eyes and tries to dab most of the moisture out of his jeans. He'd like to go back and get a change of clothes, but the rain is torrential and he'd rather not weather that.

The aunty lights up one of the grills and Mark moves in closer to dry himself off. It takes another thirty minutes for everyone to get there and by then pork belly is roasting away on the grill and tall mugs of beer are being passed around with cheer. The afternoon is spent _merry making_ as Renjun calls it. Mark stuffs himself with grilled meat and sucks down beer like a champ.

He counts it as a success when Hyuck warms up to Jeno and even talks about collaborating on a cover song, maybe even an original for the YouTube channel. Mark joins in on the conversation every once in a while, as he technically is part of the project to be, but he secretly watches Hyuck flutter his eyelashes, pout his lips and whine just a bit more than usual while talking with Jeno.

He grins to himself and turns around to entertain the others. He loves his little mismatched group of friends and is happy that he actually found time to meet them. Maybe he'll bring Jisung next time to meet the guys.

Mark shivers and moves closer to the grill. The cold from getting soaked in the rain is seeping into his bones and it feels mildly terrible. But he's here to have fun with his friends so Mark bares with it as best he can.

He eats more, drinks more and chats up Chenle about his parents back in China, talks to Renjun about the new art page he'd created and compliments Jaemin on his win at the wildlife photography competition held last month.

As another shiver wracks his body, Mark crosses his fingers and prays that he won't get a cold.

* * *

He gets a cold.

A horrible terrible no good cold that has him lying in bed sick as a dog. He calls Johnny and explains that Jisung would be in mortal peril if he so much as stepped foot in Johnny's apartment. And then holes up in his dorm room (which he hasn't been to in a while) and sleeps off the cold.

Hyuck had been called back home for the holiday week, so Mark has the room to himself.

But it also means he has to fend for himself.

He takes an Ibuprofen and knocks out cold.

.

.

.

By day two he manages to uber himself soup and some plain toast, when he thinks he can stomach it. He gulps the noodley broth down with some effort and takes two bites of the slightly burnt toast before falling back asleep.

.

.

.

Mark gets up in the afternoon feeling like a week-old sweaty gym sock. Unable to stand his own grossness, he takes hot shower and changes his moist sheets, but that's about all he can manage before lying down in his fresh bedspread and returning back to darkness.

* * *

Mark had been taken out of action by a cold. So, Johnny fares as well as he can with Jisung. His exams had finished the same day Mark's had and all that's left to do is wait for the results to come in. And if everything is in order he'll be graduating by July.

Johnny pours Jisung's milk into a bottle and puts it in the microwave.

It's been quiet without Mark around. He hopes that Mark is doing well at the dorm. Hyuck's there so it should be fine. Maybe he should call Mark and see if he's any better. It's been two days. Maybe he needs medication. Should he offer a ride to the doctor? But if anything was serious Hyuck would take care of it right?

Johnny jumps a foot in the air when the microwave dings. He checks the temperature and brings the bottle to Jisung who reaches for it with grabby hands.

"Papa" he squeals and takes the rubber tip into his mouth, sucking the milk down eagerly. After finishing his bottle Jisung gives a tiny yawn signaling that it's his bedtime now and Johnny should probably get to it.

He's washed and changed Jisung's diaper before feeding him, and everything is good on that front, so Johnny puts Jisung into his cot and hands him Mr. John Suh the second. He grins to himself remembering how Mark had come up with the name, saying that the teddy bear looked uncannily like Johnny.

He really should call Mark and see if he's doing ok.

Johnny picks up his phone with the intention of pulling up Mark's number, but the little message alert blinks at him, a text from Hyuck.

**D.Hyuckie** : hyung did you check up on Mark? He's not picking his calls.

 **Johnny** : dude I thought you were with him????????????

 **D.Hyuckie** : hyung! omg! Mark didn't tell you? I'm back home. Omg is Mark alone at the dorm asdfghkl hyung omg.

 **Johnny** : damn it, he's probably being all unnecessarily noble and trying to get better by himself. I'll go over.

Jisung is fast asleep but Johnny can't leave him by himself and he can't risk taking him over to Mark's dorm and getting him infected.

So, he calls Jaehyun over as a favor.

It takes about ten minutes but Jaehyun is standing at his doorstep in pajamas and a pillow in tow, a yawn marking the end of his _hello._

"Did you walk down the street like this?" Johnny asks incredulously, eyeing the star and moon design on Jaehyun's PJs.

"What no. My roommate dropped me off on his way to the bar. I was about to go to bed when I got your call and Sicheng was like, already out the door so I hightailed it after him and made him drop me off here. Completely forgot I had the pillow in my hand." Jaehyun says with another yawn shoving the pillow in Johnny's face.

Fuck, Johnny has the best friend ever. "Thanks man. I think Mark's in bad shape. I might stay over if it's okay with you?"

Jaehyun waves a hand and pushes Johnny out the door. "Go take care of your wifey. I'm fine with Jisung."

Johnny thanks Jaehyun one last time and rushes down the stairs. He needs to pop by the pharmacy and get some cold meds before he goes to the dorm. He should buy some samgyetang with ginseng as well. Johnny has a hunch that Mark probably hasn't eaten properly.

A quick detour through the traditional Korean place, where he buys a half pot of samgyetang that has a bunch of herbs in it, and another detour to the pharmacy, Johnny makes it to Mark and Hyuck's dorm in around fifteen minutes.

The lights are off, and it does not look good.

Johnny knocks and waits for a reply but gets nothing.

He knows Hyuck hides a key on the odd jagged windowsill above the door, so he uses it to let himself in. The entire place is dark as hell and he can hear ragged breathing coming from the pile of clothes on one of the two beds.

Shit, it's worse than he thought.

Johnny fumbles around for a light switch and finds one next to the door. He flips it on and sees the mess the room is in. There are styrofoam plates piled up next to Mark's bed, a balled-up blanket thrown in the corner and a bunch of Mark's clothes lying about on the floor. Johnny quietly cleans up what looks like a bit of leftover toast and soup, puts the dirty laundry into the hamper and gently wakes Mark's up.

"Hey bud. Wake up. I've got some medicine for you"

"Wah...who ...Jah..nee?"

"Yeah it's me Mark. What the hell were you thinking trying to fight this out by yourself." Johnny asks, fondly running a hand through Mark's hair. It's a bit damp with sweat and Mark's forehead feels unnaturally warm to the touch. His pallid face relaxes a bit as Johnny scratches at his scalp.

"Dunno.." Mark coughs feebly. "Your hand feels good, cause s' cold." Mark coughs again, a bit drier and throaty. "....need water"

"I got you. Just lay down ok?" Johnny pours a glass of water from the jug in the miniature kitchen area and hands it to Mark. He waits for Mark to finish it and takes the glass back to the sink.

"I brought some soup and medicine. Think you can handle a bit of soup? The medicine seems a bit strong, so I really don't want to give it to you on an empty stomach"

Mark thinks about it for a beat and then nods. "Hungry...only had breakfast from uber" he says, nodding at the paper bag lying a little way off.

Johnny pours the samgyetang into a bowl and brings it to Mark, but unlike the glass cup, Mark’s strength does not hold up for a ceramic bowl full of soup. He almost drops it, but Johnny's reflexes kick in before hot soup spills all over the bed.

"I'll just feed you... yeah. Don't want you to end up getting burnt as well." Johnny says ladling some of the chicken and broth on to the spoon.

Mark barely has the energy to refuse him.

Johnny feels better, taking care of Mark like this. Some of the tight worry that had been constricting his heart since earlier is easing up and making room for a feeling he'd rather not put a name to.

Mark slurps up the soup doing his little nose scrunch each time and Johnny's heart does a little pitter pat tap dance along his ribcage. When he finishes off the samgyetang Johnny hands Mark the cold medicine with another glass of water.

He cleans up the soup bowl and comes back to Mark's bedside to find drowsiness overtaking him in waves. Mark's eyes flutter, as he tries to remain seated.

The medicine was quite strong, so Johnny knows that Mark is fighting a losing battle. He urges him to lay back down on the bed but Mark wobbles in place and clutches on to his hand.

"Thank you Hyung." He croaks out, "You are like my co-best friend. Hyuck has the other co-best friend post." Mark smiles weakly as Johnny nudges him into finally laying down. The bed sheets are pulled up and tucked around Mark and Johnny kisses him on the forehead without really thinking about it.

"I really do wish you'd stop being so perfect, cause it makes it hard to just keep you as a best friend" Mark says in the softest voice and without delay, falls asleep.

Johnny stands next to the bed for a good five minutes trying to unravel what happened.

What was he supposed to do with this revelation?

He tries to hold back the warm feeling that's filling his heart like sunshine. But it's impossible. Because it crashes down on his head like a tidal wave….he fucking loves Mark Lee and Mark Lee likes him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll I've just been playin Taeyong's growl on loop like a madman since SuperM dropped Tiger Inside


	6. You’ll be on your way up, You’ll be seeing great sights, You’ll join the high fliers, Who soar to high heights.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh to be loved and be in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from: Oh, the Places You'll Go! - by Dr. Seuss
> 
> Almost finished with this :)  
> Will be putting up the last chapter soon, mainly because uni is starting next week and they have exams planned for exactly a month after sooo....
> 
> Also porn in this chapter. Bit of a breeding kink which may seem out of left field, idk....umm proceed with caution if you are not cool with it. 
> 
> Enjoy :D

126,144,000 seconds

2,102,400minutes

35,040 hours

1,460 days

4 years

Johnny is finally done. He's finally fucking finished with Uni and it feels both satisfying and terrifying.

Unlike his philandering bachelor days, he now has a child to take care of. And it's scary knowing that Jisung's comfort and future rest on him. Johnny barely has time to celebrate his graduation with the thought of quickly finding a job floating around his head, prodding at his amygdala and flooding him in a constant state of…. _Oh my god, fucking hell_ and _we are doomed._

It's not like he has an overabundance of monetary support. Most of his savings had disappeared over the last four years and he wasn't going to be troubling his parents (who still have no idea about Jisung) for more money.

His parents had done their best and provided for Johnny and, as an almost twenty-five-year-old, it's his job to provide for himself and Jisung from this point forward.

The sadder part of all of this is that he's going to have to find a proper nanny or a daycare for Jisung. Mark has been an absolute treasure, taking care of Jisung and supporting Johnny into becoming more than a semblance of a proper human being. But the moment Johnny has to start working nine to five, Jisung is going to need a full-time nanny. And Mark with his schedule cannot handle that.

But that reality is a few months further away and Johnny hopes he can find a solution that makes them all happy.

* * *

The day he gets his results, (confirming that he'd actually graduated) Johnny's at E-mart. They'd run out of milk and eggs and Mark had been hell bent on making waffles for lunch. Johnny found that Mark's weird like that, craving breakfast food at the oddest of times. And Johnny loves himself some waffles, so he wasn't one to oppose their lunch plans.

He's musing between a new butterscotch ice-cream verses plain old vanilla when his phone starts buzzing incessantly.

The group chat for the entire fourth year is alive and in chaos. The results which were supposed to come out next week have already been posted.

Johnny gently places the ice-cream back in the cooler, leans against the shopping cart and freezes. Fuck....this is it. The make or break moment. He knows he did well but the possibility that he'd maybe failed something exists. It's low but not zero. Johnny shakily pulls up the website and scrolls through the plethora of names and lands on his.

His body sags in relief. He's fine. More than fine. And despite the colorfully un-sober life he'd been spending, he has passed with a first class. He needs to call Mark and tell him.

And isn't that funny. Shouldn't the first person he calls, be his mother? Or even Jaehyun who'd stuck with him for a good three years.

But the first person he wants to share the news with is Mark. Sweet, weird little Mark with a penchant for dressing up in Pokémon design outfits and the best babysitter anyone could ask for.

Johnny has come to terms with the fact that he _loves_ Mark. And he would have pursued for some sort of relationship with him. Mark basically had confessed, during that time he was sick.

But by next morning Mark had forgotten everything. He'd sat up in bed, looking better, and thanked Johnny for taking care of him. But Mark said his memory was hazy, that he thought he'd dreamed Johnny up. And he knew at that point, Mark had been too out of his mind to have meant anything he'd said.

So Johnny being the adult he is, puts it all behind him. Sure, he loves Mark. Is in love with Mark. But his need to act on it can be locked away indefinitely. Just like every other lovesick fool out there.

Johnny picks up both the butterscotch and vanilla and also buys a six pack of beer and a few bags of chips. It's a good day to celebrate a little. He's picking out some chocolates when his phone rings, Mark's name displayed in purple and his cute little face staring up at him from the profile picture.

"Hey hyung." His voice drifts over, warm honey sweet. "Congratulations."

"Thank you. But how'd you know?" Johnny replies sincerely.

"Oh, Jaehyun hyung called me. He heard from someone in your class. He said he'll call you later to congratulate you" Mark laughs a bit after a pause.

Johnny feels like Mark's hiding something, his laugh is….off... it's awkward, more so than usual.

"Hyung, have you called your mom yet? She'll be so happy to hear her son's all grown up and is about to step out into the world, an educated man" Mark snickers softly.

"Not yet. I'll tell her, but later." Johnny picks out some Twix and KitKat and puts them in the cart. Mark likes KitKat.

"Hyung you know you can't keep beating around the bush, right? Every time you call her you are so on edge. I think it's good if you tell her about Jisung as well. Kind of like two big pieces of news that'll balance each other out and hopefully make it neutral"

Johnny chuckles. "I'll think about it."

"Sure. Whatever you want, Hyung. Jisung wants to say congrats as well" Mark says and Johnny hears him put the phone on speaker.

"Hi Sungie."

"Papa goo.." Jisung screams and babbles. He's only been to the store for thirty minutes but the way Jisung yells excitedly, as if he's hearing Johnny after weeks, makes him feel fuzzy inside.

"Yeah that seems to be it for his congratulatory wishes. Oh, and don't forget to buy some icing sugar as well. I want to sprinkle it on the waffles like in that video." Mark laughs and cuts the call with a long drawn out byeee~.

There's a sense of dread creeping up on him when he replays Mark's advice. He still hasn't told his parents. It's been almost a year and he hasn't found the right time. Which meant that the longer it dragged on the more terrified he was of explaining to his mom that she is a Grandma now. And he does have to admit it's kind of cruel , keeping Jisung away from them.

But right now, he just wants to ride the high of finally graduating.

He'll talk with his mother later…..Tomorrow., definitely

It'll be fine.

.

.

.

That night they put Jisung to bed early and Johnny brings out the beer, chips and leftover ice-cream for a more adult celebration.

Jaehyun had been invited but he had to bail at the last minute because Lucas, who'd replaced Johnny as center, had tripped and somehow managed to break his nose.

When Johnny had told Mark it'd just be the two of them getting drunk together, he had blushed a bit and then laughed. "I know Lucas. That kid's a walking accident waiting to happen. He's basically a hazard to himself and everyone else."

Johnny hasn't met his successor, but with what Mark has said and the current predicament he's in, Johnny questions Jaehyun's decision in involving Lucas in a moderately high risk sport like Basketball. Hopefully the kid doesn't kill anyone with a stray ball or something.

Johnny sets up the snacks and beer on the living room coffee table and orders a pizza from the hole in the wall place they found while looking for Jisung's mom. Remembering the trouble they got into feels like a lifetime ago. Mark's still in the bathroom washing off for the night. Johnny hopes there's enough hot water left since he'd used the shower earlier and had wasted quite a bit of water while jacking off guiltily to thoughts of Mark.

His wank fodder for the last couple of weeks had been filled with just _Mark Mark Mark_ and nothing else. And it wasn't just filthy sex fantasies either. There was its own share of daydreams of gentle lovemaking and kisses trailed down the soft jut of Mark's hip bone and plush thighs.

Damnit, Johnny's getting hard again.

But Mark's thighs are a cultural asset, he must admit. Mark favors comfortable shorts most of the time and sometimes….they drive Johnny crazy. He often imagines those lovely thighs wrapped around his hips as he plunges into him or around his head as he swallows Mark down whole.

He's desperate for anything, but he'll wait until Mark gives it up on his own.

.

.

.

They are each about two and half beers in and the pizza had been demolished a long time ago. Johnny leans back against the sofa behind him and sighs. The ceiling lights blink in and out of focus and he knows that the beer's getting to him just a bit. He hasn't drunk properly since Jisung had come along and now even a few cans of beer has him feeling tipsy.

He looks over to see that Mark is sitting about two feet away from him, leaning on the sofa as well. He's closer than when they'd started off drinking, sitting at opposite ends of the couch. Had he moved or had Mark moved?

"Hey Mark..." He starts off with a shake of his head. Mark's shiny eyes stare at him patiently waiting for Johnny to continue. "I haven't really said anything properly, but you are the best thing to have happened after Jisung. I don't know what I would have done without you. Probably have child services called on me for endangerment." He says with a self deprecating laugh.

"Nah you would have figured it out eventually. " Mark giggles, a little buzzed himself, and takes another sip of his beer.

"I guess. But honestly, that day when you came over and just basically put Jisung to sleep with one move. I was blown away. You're amazing Mark Lee. The bestest ever."

"Thank hyung. You're the bestest ever too" Mark laughs, unrestrained. It's adorable and Johnny has to cling to his chilled can just so he won't lean over and do something ridiculous, like kiss Mark on his pouty lips.

He sighs a bit dreamily and grins. "You were so friking cute in that horrendously yellow ass Pokémon sweater" Johnny doesn't mean to say it out loud and so sincerely. It sounds a little too much like a confession.

"You remember what I was wearing." Mark asks, eyes impossibly wide. And then they go a little coy, "and I _was_ cute? Am I not cute now hyung?"

"You're always cute Markie." Johnny replies with a smile.

"Thanks hyung" Mark says with a nervous chuckle, some of his earlier sass gone.

He's tugging at the bottom hem of his shorts and Johnny's eyes just lock on to the exposed skin. Beer and Mark Lee in scandalously short shorts is not a good combination for Johnny's sanity.

"So umm what are you going to do now that you've graduated?" Mark questions. "I mean yeah you'll get a job, but did you look into anything?"

"I actually have an interview in another week or so. Remember professor Kim, the one that was obsessed with Jisung? He called one of his past students that owns a company and they called me in. I mean, I don't like charity and I think professor Kim got that, he told me that I did well enough that he wanted to recommend me, not out of pity but cause he thinks I can actually get somewhere."

"That's great hyung." Mark says softly and pats him on his arm. "And what about Jisung? I know that he's going to need full time care and I …...know....I'm not going to be the one to give it." Mark's voice strains at the end as if he's holding back a sob.

Johnny whips his head to Mark in surprise. Does Mark think so little of him? That the moment he wasn't going to be useful to Johnny as a babysitter that Johnny will just fling him away?

"Markie. You know that Jisung loves you right? And even if you aren't his babysitter you are kind of his other dad." Johnny smiles at Mark but he has his head down, hands still tugging at his shorts.

"Mark, you are my co-best friend, right next to Jaehyun. You remember how you told me I was your co-best friend next to Hyuck?"

Mark looks up confused. "I said that?"

Johnny laughs and holds out his arms, "yeah. Come on, you look like you need a hug."

He shuffles closer and plants himself right next to Johnny. Winding his arms around Mark's smaller frame, he buries his nose in Mark's green apple shampoo scented hair. Some of his actions may be fueled by the alcohol in his system, but it feels magnificent to hold Mark this close. They don't really hug each other much unless they need emotional support.

"I don't really remember saying something like that, Hyung." Mark sniffles into Johnny's shoulder.

"Yeah. It was when you were sick. You said that, and you kind of said something else too." Johnny's not sure it's the right time to reveal this to Mark but he needs to show him that he isn't just _somebody_. He isn't just a _babysitter._ And he _isn't_ just Johnny's _best friend_.

"What did I say Hyung?" Mark asks, his tone curious but a little apprehensive

"You demanded that I shouldn't be perfect, because you wouldn't be able to just keep me as a friend."

Mark stiffens and then shuffles, as if he's going to move away from Johnny, so he holds him a bit tighter.

"And I'd like to say something to that right now if you don't mind." Johnny kisses the top of Mark's head, a clear indication that his feelings are reciprocated. "Mark Lee, if you still feel the same way, I'll do my best to be perfect. The most perfect being in this world so I don't _just_ have to be your best friend."

Mark shakes with breathy exhale. "Damn you Hyung. You could never not be perfect." He moves from Johnny's side and places himself in Johnny's lap.

"I'd like to kiss you now if that's ok?" Mark asks shyly, placing his hands on Johnny's shoulder and leaning in closer. Johnny can feel the little _dub dub dub_ of Mark's heart where their chests touch.

"Anything for you Mark." Johnny smiles and slips his arms around his hips pulling him even closer.

The kiss is at first bitter with the taste of beer and then sweet with the taste of Mark, tonguing along the ridge of his palate and over his teeth. He squeezes Mark's hip and earns himself a low whine.

"Hyung. I love you." Mark smooches both his cheeks and then his forehead and finally the crown of his head.

"I love you too Mark. Have for quite a while."

.

.

.

They move from the living room to Johnny's bedroom. There's a bit of tipsy bumping and wobbling but they make it in one piece.

Johnny has Mark spread out on his bed, naked and flushed pretty in pink. He takes his sweet time appreciating every single inch of Mark's body, from his tiny waist to the birthmark on his neck and the soft swell of Mark's stomach under his very cute belly button.

"Hyung...stop staring." Mark hides his face behind his hands and turns redder.

"Can't help it. You're so pretty. I love every bit of you. Your feet," a kiss on Mark's ankle, "your legs" a kiss on Mark's calf, "your thighs" Johnny breaths and bites at the fleshiest part of Mark's thigh making him moan.

"Oh...That's...you like my thighs that much?" Mark asks, his hands now away from his face and balled up in Johnny's sheets.

"Yes. You in your little shorts teasing me. Was that on purpose?" Johnny grins and gives Mark's other thigh a nibble.

"No." He whines. "Just….shorts are comfortable. You are the pervert for staring at my legs"

Johnny moves up from Mark's thighs ignoring the flushed erection standing at attention. He kisses the sharp edge of his hip and sucks bruises around Mark's stomach. There's a giggle that chokes off into a moan, as his teeth meet Mark's ribs and then settle on the stiff rosy peaks of Mark's nipples. "So fucking pretty." Johnny laves at a sensitive bud, pulling it into his mouth. Mark's hands slide into his hair drawing Johnny into his chest.

"Fuck that feels good. Hyung more. Bite harder." Mark keens.

And who's Johnny to ignore him. He presses down with his teeth a bit harder, just this side of painful.

"Yes...fuck that's good" Mark arches up into Johnny mouth beautifully.

Leaving Mark's flushed and wet chest, Johnny crawls up to Mark's neck and buries his head into the crook, right where he can feel his pulse trembling. He licks and sucks all the way up behind Mark's ear.

"Tell me baby. What do you want?" Johnny's hands caress along the side of Mark's torso down to his hip. "Do you want me to kiss you more? Or suck you? Or fuck you?" Johnny whispers low into Mark's ear.

"Fuck hyung anything anything anything. Just more please" Mark writhes clutching at Johnny's shoulder and bucking his hips up desperately. He's so cute like that, begging. Johnny wants to tease him.

"Hmm I think I'll open you up nice and slow. And then put you on your stomach" He says gliding a hand teasingly right under Mark's belly button. "And then I'll fuck you, so deep. Would you like that Markie? Having hyung in you all the way?" Johnny's voice is cloying and sweet, dripping like honey.

"Yes. Fuck yes..I'd like that. Please…" Mark simpers.

Johnny moves off him to grab the essentials. Lube in hand he shimmies down the bed between Mark's spread thighs, eyes alight with exhilaration.

.

.

Johnny noses at the dip of Mark's hip and turns his head to bite. He's been at it for a while and there are rosettes of teeth marks littering the soft pale skin. Mark is going to have bruises all over and he can't wait to poke and prod at them later, remembering the way Johnny looks with his head between his thighs.

"It's so cute." Johnny whispers.

Well that's a bit condescending. Mark whines and tugs a lock of Johnny's luscious hair. "Don't be mean hyung, we can't all have monster cocks like you." Mark pouts.

"I wasn't talking about you cock Markie. Although it is also cute. I was talking about this." Johnny says and pushes a thumb against his hole.

"Oh fuck…..Ok." Mark flushes and bites at his lip embarrassed. Mark watches greedily as Johnny gets ready to actually fuck him. It's hot, how concentrated Johnny is, a soft furrow of his brow and sturdy lean torso flexing as he pours lube on his fingers and rubs them together before sliding in a finger.

"Fucking hell Mark it's like a vice." Johnny all but growls.

Flushing, Mark spread his legs wider. "Um is it like a bad time to tell you I haven't been fucked before?" He mumbles, tugging at the bed spread.

"Seriously?" Johnny's eyes widen.

"Is that a bad thing?" Mark asks worriedly.

Johnny shakes his head vehemently. "Nope. Not at all. Just fuck. I'm going to have you first and…." The finger in Mark's ass twists and prods at him.

"Oh wow…ok that's …….I did not expect you to have a virgin kink hyung" Mark giggles and raises his right leg up onto Johnny's shoulder. "You can enjoy yourself as much as you like." He grins coyly and drags Johnny in closer with his heel.

"Mark Lee a slutty virgin. Who'd have thought." Johnny laughs and works a second finger in. He stretches Mark as thoroughly as he can making sure that it won't hurt, and it makes Mark impatient. "Hyung, I said that other _people_ haven't fucked me. I've had plenty of my vibrator up my ass. I'm not going to break"

Johnny makes an inhuman noise. "What the hell Mark. Just fuck, that's a good image."

Mark sticks his tongue out, "I can show you later if you'd like". He watches Johnny’s eyes darken and thinks that yes…he does love riling him up.

"I would like that. Now be a sweetheart and turn on your stomach babe" Johnny says pulling his fingers out.

Mark wobbles on to his front and pushes his ass and plush thighs up on display, arching his back like a cat. "Now what did you say you were going to do. Fuck me deep?"

Johnny growls and hastily slides on a condom. "I'm going to ruin your little hole Mark Lee. Leave you open and filled"

Mark peeks over his shoulder, bites his lips and winks (quite terribly, he can't wink for the life of him). "Get to it then hyung"

Johnny places one of his hands next to Mark's shoulder and clutches at his hip with the other. He slowly breaches the tight entrance, dragging it out just to make Mark squirm.

"Fuck, it's big" Mark groans and pushes back, trying to get Johnny's cock in faster. "Fucking hell hyung, I'm going to be ruined for anyone else"

And Johnny just snaps. He shunts his hips into Mark in one go and hears a mewled out _fuck_.

"That's it hyung, come on. Faster. Fuck me. Fuck me like you mean it."

Johnny's grip on Mark's waist tightens as he pumps his hips. He mouths at the top of Mark's spine panting profusely. "Fuck, so tight and perfect. Going to fill you up with my cum. You want that?"

Mark cries out in pleasure as Johnny's cock hits him in all the right places. He grabs on to Johnny's wrist with one hand and the other digs into the pillow. "Yes, yes yeah fuucckk...hyung fill me up. God put it in me." Mark can feel that Johnny's thrusts are getting erratic, he probably about to come but he doesn't want it to end. He whines and tightens his ass making Johnny convulse. "Mark. Jesus... don't do that I'm close enough as it is."

Mark laughs and tightens up again. "Just a bit more hyung. Don't you want to fuck me till I'm loose for anyone else except yours"

Johnny moans into Mark's neck. "You and your filthy mouth. I'm going to gag you with my cock next time."

Mark smiles and bites down on the pillow when Johnny gives a particularly hard thrust. "I...ohh god... I'd like that."

"Fuck Mark I'm so close fuck. Wish I didn't have this fucking condom on. Wish I could fuck you full of my cum." Johnny says deliriously teething at the flesh of Mark's shoulders.

"Oh Jesus... me too hyung."

"Mark fuck I want to breed you. Want to put a baby in you. Want to make a baby brother for Jisungie."

It's impossible. Never going to happen. But the thought of it sends shivers down Mark's spine. What if... God... what if...

"Hyung, I'm going to… fuck"

"Cum for me Mark." Johnny breaths into his ear and Mark spurts all over the bed spread.

Johnny's still going, out of rhythm, chasing his orgasm. He lasts for another full two minutes and Mark just shudders on his cock taking it good until he pushes deep inside and cums.

Johnny, ever the gentleman eases out of him slowly and disposes of the condom quickly. Mark is wiped down with a damp cloth, the wet spot on the sheets are sponged off and then covered by a spare towel.

Johnny lays down next to Mark and pulls him in close, covering both of them with his sheets.

"That was ….. something" he chuckles. "We've got some kink talk to get to.... And I hope I didn't scare you off with the last thing I said". It's endearing to watch Johnny blush through his embassment. 

Mark smiles and places a kiss on Johnny's toned peck. "It's all cool. And that was hot. And sure we can talk, but later. I'm like dead tired and you've fucked whatever strength I had out of me." Johnny laughs at that and curls a protective hand around Mark's hip.

"And hyung, if you promise to make breakfast tomorrow, I'll wake you up with a blowjob" Mark says into Johnny's chest and giggles.

Johnny lands a kiss on Mark's fluffy head and grins. "I'll pinky promise. Now go to sleep"

* * *

It takes a lot of courage and Mark sitting down at his side, with Johnny's left hand clasped in both of Mark's own, before Johnny dials his mom. 

It takes him about half an hour to explain that yes, he graduated but there's a more important discussion, the fact that he has a child.

His mom remains quiet through the entire thing. Not asking a single question, not making a single sound to give away whatever she's feeling.

He tells her how he'd found Jisung outside his door, how he has no idea who the mother is and most importantly that he has a special person who's helped him through it all, taking care of both him and Jisung.

There's about fifteen seconds of silence after he finishes his story. And then his mom speaks.

"So, you are telling me that you've had a child and kept him from me for almost a year?" The toneless voice his mother is speaking in scares him. He'd much prefer she yelled or cried

"Ma. I'm sorry. I should have been more careful...I…." His apology is cut off midway by a loud tinny, screech.

Mark startles and squeezes his hands worriedly.

"OH MY JESUS I'M A GRANDMA!! I can't believe it. Honey did you hear that. You're a grandpa. Johnny finally had a child. This is the best fucking day of my life"

Johnny gasps. "Mom! oh my god! language."

Of all the possible scenarios he'd run through his head, this was not one he'd been expecting. He had assumed there would be a scolding, possible disownment, maybe several months of radio silence at the least.

"You shut up Johnny Suh. I'd lost all hope of becoming a grandma. When you said you weren't straight, I basically assumed you'd end up childless." She titters.

"Mom that's kind of mean. And I'm bi, and even if I was gay there are ways to have children."

His mom scoffs. "That's not why I thought you'd be childless. You tried to throw your baby cousin off the balcony….twice...and...you said you _hated_ babies. Repeatedly and very loudly"

Johnny sighs deep as Mark laughs at his side.

"Ma. That was twenty years ago. I don't even remember that, and I only know the story because aunty Ju Hee tells it at every family gathering we've had."

"Yes well, whatever." His mom retaliates. "Now show me my grandchild. I want photos and videos." She demands. "Better yet put on face time so I can see him"

"He's a sleep right now Ma. And anyway, you can meet Jisung when you come over for my graduation ceremony" Johnny says smiling. That'll be fun having all his favorite people in one place.

"Yes, I can't wait." His mother squeals excitedly. "But until then I want photos." Her voice drops into a playful tone, "and maybe I can also meet this Mark you've mentioned several times in your story?" His mom was always quick on the uptake.

"Yeah mum. You can meet him. He's actually sitting next to me right now."

"Hi Mrs. Suh." Mark speaks into the phone, embarrassed.

"Mark, sweetheart, thank you for taking care of Johnny and Jisung." She says warmly, a bit choked up.

"You're welcome, but Johnny's taken as much care of me as I have of him." Mark smiles and places a soft kiss on Johnny's hand.

Johnny finishes the call another five minutes later after having a very short but heartfelt conversation with his dad and promising his mom that he'll send Jisung's photos.

He looks down at his and Mark's entwined hands and gives a quick squeeze. It's done. He'd done it, told his family about Jisung...and Mark and he shouldn't have doubted his parents for a second. Of course they'd be happy.

Mark, who'd been patiently waiting for Johnny to absorb what has happened, kisses his cheek softly. "Everything is fine hyung. We are all going to be fine."

He looks up at Mark's face and…..there are stars in his eyes, shining and _so... so_ proud that Johnny finally told his mother. Mark smiles at him, bright and painfully sweet, happy that everything worked out.

And Johnny thinks he's the luckiest person in the whole world.

* * *

The uni had set the graduation ceremony for July fifteen. And Johnny, in his grad cap and robes, walks up to the stage and takes the flimsy piece of paper that says he's struggled plenty through the last four years and is maybe 20% more ready for the future than he was four years ago.

From up on the stage he spots Mark, who has Jisung propped on his lap, send him a beatific smile and claps along with the rest of the hall. Right next to the two are his parents, equally proud and happy.

And it hits him hard that this is his family. His little haven. Johnny's eyes sting with tears as he wobbles down the stairs and takes his assigned seat for the next hour. There are speeches upon speeches and advice handed out like candy. But at the end of it all Johnny heads back to his family happy and content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That got very porny.  
> Initially was going to keep it cute and fluffy but this happened so, hope you enjoyed.  
> One last chapter to go.


	7. I know it is wet and the sun is not sunny, But we can have lots of good fun that is funny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of angst and a lot of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from : The cat in the Hat - by Dr. Seuss
> 
> The final chapter. Bruh I feel sad and happy idek.
> 
> Includes the epilogue cause I didn't want to put it in a separate chapter.
> 
> Enjoy :D

By Jisung's second birthday he learns a few more words than _Papa_ and _Ma_.

Jaehyun ends up as _Unc' Jae_ and Hyuck gets his name pronounced properly since it's basically just a single syllable. Jisung also loves to scream _kehk_ and expect to be fed cake or something equally sweet on the tongue.

Johnny's parents book a flight from Chicago and arrive in time for Jisung's official birthday party, which unlike last year has a handful more people and food. All of Mark's friends are invited and Johnny even invites a few of his favorite co-workers, Jungwoo, Wendy and Seulgi.

He'd been working in the marketing department of an up and coming cosmetics company, dealing with ecofriendly-cruelty free items. His job is entertaining, and the people are good, both for his soul and work ethic.

Mark had permanently moved in with Johnny last September, not like he went back to his dorm room all too often anyway, and they’d officially started dating. When informed, Hyuck had, in the tamest of words, called them both fools for having pined for each other so long.

Mark is well into his second year of college, still majoring in business, but his YouTube channel has picked up monumentally after going viral when veteran pop idol, Moon Taeil himself shared Mark's cover of his new song, _WindFlower._

Mark had found thousands and thousands of comments, likes and subscribers encouraging him to go pro, to release his own music and become a superstar. That day Johnny had taken him to bed and praised him and fucked him gently, telling him he'll be the greatest singer there ever was.

It's been good. Their life has been almost perfect so far and Johnny has this niggling feeling that something is going to go wrong soon, because the universe likes to fuck things up when it gets too good.

He shuffles through the milling crowd and finally gets to Jisung, who's seated on the sofa, happily playing with Jaemin and Jeno. Hyuck is sitting next to them stuffing his face with cake.

Johnny sighs and picks Jisung up from Jaemin and Jeno's grasp. There are cake crumbs all over his tiny face and down the front of his pastel blue t-shirt. "Guys seriously stop feeding him cake."

Jaemin looks up guiltily. "But he's so cute when he asks for cake. I just can't help myself."

Johnny shakes his head and softly pinches Jisung's chubby cheek. "This rascal has been making puppy eyes at almost everyone and begging for cake. Don't let him fool you." Johnny says with a rueful chuckle. He looks over the heads of the gathered visitors and tries to spot his boyfriend. It feels kind of silly to be calling Mark his boyfriend but it's better than when Johnny tried to call Mark his _lover,_ and Mark had giggled for an entire half hour.

"Damn, I did not think it would get this crowded." He grumbles when his search for Mark turns up empty.

"Yeah well Mark goes overboard with birthday parties." Hyuck nods, "There's probably some kind of reasoning behind that, which a shrink would unravel all the way back to his repressed younger days, but I just think he wants a reason to have cake." Hyuck smiles and shoves a piece in his mouth as if to make a point.

"I'll keep that in mind. By the way have any of you seen Mark or Joy?" Johnny asks, trying to keep Jisung from leaning over to Hyuck's plate and aiming for the last piece of cake on it.

"Um Mark went to get more drinks with Jaehyun hyung, and as for Joy noona…. I think she was trying to do a magic trick or something. She had a giant top hat and some scarves." Hyuck shrugs and points over to the kitchen.

With Johnny working nine to five and Mark's workload increasing, they'd had to hire a full-time nanny. It was a painful process of going through the wringer, crossing out lots of strange people who'd replied to their advert.

And of them all Joy was arguably the strangest, but in a good way. She'd introduced herself as _Soo Young but call me Joy cause what's better than being the embodiment of happiness._

And she really is. She always has a smile on her face, dressed up in bright pastel colors and sparkly earrings, that were only worn out of reach of Jisung (who much like a magpie had a penchant for shiny things).

"Cool. Help yourself to more food, I'm going to find either Mark or Joy or someone who won't be feeding him cake, and hand Jisung over." Johnny says with a pointed look at Jaemin and Jeno. They have the decency to look sheepish and shrug.

He meanders through the crowd, with Jisung attached at his hip, and makes his way over to the kitchen. Joy is indeed attempting a magic trick, trying to impress Johnny's parents. Pulling out a colorful string of scarves from a (presumably previously empty) dark grey top hat, she tosses them in the air with a flourish.

Jisung screeches in delight and tries to grab the vibrant pieces of clothing. "Jo Jo. Pre-eee" he screams, managing to alight a few laugh from Johnny's mother and Joy herself. Mr. Suh just smiles serenely.

"Yes my little pumpkin. It is pretty isn't it." Joy grins cheerfully and hands a bright blue scarf for Jisung to play with. "Need help taking care of him?" She asks with a knowing eyebrow raise. Joy is pretty much immune to Jisung's puppy eyes, it's one of the reasons Johnny trust her not to end up spoiling him rotten.

"Yeah." Johnny's says but before he can hand over the kid to Joy, Mrs. Suh intercepts smoothly. "Come on little man, let's go have some fun with Grandma and Grandpa and give your papa some space to go and greet the other party guests."

"Maa he's had enough cake for the love of God please don't feed him anymore." Mrs. Suh waves a non-committal hand and carries Jisung off with a gleeful grandmotherly cackle. Johnny's father follows behind making silly faces at Jisung, who laughs and waves his blue scarf around.

Johnny feels absolute peace at how well his parents and Jisung adjusted to each other. They'd only met in person a handful of times but Jisung had taken to them immediately. Johnny thinks it may have something to do with his mom being able to adopt every kid she meets and make them her own children by default. Johnny's glad about that, because his mom not only lavished love on her grandchild but also Mark. 

Mark's relationship with his parents had sunk quite tragically. Specially after they found out about Johnny and Jisung and their arrangement. Johnny's heart aches at the thought of what Mark went through those weeks, but seeing him now, happier than ever, laughing and interacting with all his friends, it's perfect.

Their life is perfect.

But that feeling is still there, that something is going to go wrong, looming in the periphery of Johnny's existence.

* * *

The ominous premonition comes true about another three weeks later.

Johnny's apartment, like all the other apartments in his building, have lockers for their mail. Johnny, being the millennial he is, doesn't really bother with his mail, as almost all his bills come through online. His physical mail often tends to be junk or adverts that just clog up his mailbox and he has basically given up on checking it.

So, about a year's worth of mail had somehow miraculously piled into his locker and when the poor mailman tried to stuff a new spam advert into Johnny's mailbox, it popped right back out.

The apartment super had to wait around till the afternoon to ambush Johnny at the entrance and demand he immediately clear his mailbox before it exploded junk mail all over the lobby floor.

Johnny embarrassedly asks for a cardboard container and pours all the envelopes and scrunched up shopping catalogs into it before dragging it all upstairs.

He finds Joy and Jisung lying on their bellies with Mrs. Suh's face peering out from Joy's phone. Jisung is babbling at his Grandma and showing off his newest plushie, a purple colored dinosaur that Jaehyun had gifted him.

When Johnny rounds around the couch Joy looks up and grins at him. "Oh, hey Johnny. Your mom wanted to FaceTime time Jisung." She says casually and holds up the phone so Johnny's mom can see him in all his disheveled glory. "Mrs. Suh, Johnny's back home."

"Hey Ma." He grins from over the couch and gestures at the box in his hand. "Kind of busy right now, will call you tonight."

Mrs. Suh waves merrily and throws a thumbs up. Joy crawls back onto the floor and lets Jisung continue babbling at his mother over the phone.

Johnny leaves the trio to their shenanigans and drops the unnecessarily heavy box full of mail on the dining table and tosses his jacket over one of the kitchen chairs. Going through all the junk by himself wasn't going to be fun but Mark is still at Uni, so he'd have to get to it now or suffer later. Pulling up the sleeves of his shirt he gets down to business digging through all the crumpled paper.

There are so many fliers and adverts to food places and new stores. He digs further and finds a few catalogs for clothing stores, one for furniture and one for pet items. There are several bills, which he's already paid online, and a colorful party invite to a college fundraiser. Dumping all the odd mishmash of flyers aside he gets to the very bottom of the box and there finds a larger envelope with the name of a clinic he'd been to over a year ago.

The paternity test. It's the Goddamn paternity test. The ominous feeling is back, prickling at Johnny's neck.

He opens the letter carefully and reads it. And reads it again.

_Well fuck._

_._

_._

_._

Mark is absolutely livid. The professor had kept them half an hour over time and to make matters worse his favorite pastry place was already closed for the day. He stomps back home in a huff, planning on whining about his terrible day to Johnny and maybe get some kisses in return. If he plays his cards right, he can maybe entice Johnny into a little sixty-nine he'd been dreaming about for a while.

But he comes home to find Johnny, still in his work clothes and slumped over with his head in his hands, like the whole world's come crashing down. Joy is teetering anxiously on the edge of the armchair with an equally worried looking Jisung sitting in her lap.

She jumps up when she sees Mark and mouths out a very distressed _'it’s bad'_ , before vacating the living room. Jisung waves a sad little goodbye over Joy's shoulder as they move into the guest bedroom, so that Mark can talk to Johnny privately.

"Hyung, you okay?" He asks, sitting next to Johnny and taking his trembling hand into his own.

Johnny looks up with red rimmed eyes and waves a piece of paper up at him. "Remember that paternity test I did...way back?"

Mark nods, a feeling of dread coming over him.

"Turns out they live in the 1900s and send their results through mail and I only cleaned out the mailbox today." He paused for a beat, "I'm not Jisung's father."

Mark had put two and two together when Johnny mentioned the paternity test just now. But it still runs through him like a shock when Johnny actually says it out loud.

Mark knows how much Johnny dotes on Jisung and how much he'd come to love him. Johnny's probably crumbling on the inside and Mark still isn't sure how to handle these kinds of situations any better than he did a year ago. But he knows several things for sure and Johnny deserves to know them too.

"Hyung...even if Jisung isn't blood related I think you are more his father than anyone else in the world. You took care of him and fed him and raised him for all these months. And you love him to pieces. So, it doesn't matter what this piece of paper says."

Johnny slides down on the sofa, rests his head on Mark's lap and pulls Mark's hand to his chest. Fiddling with Mark's fingers he hums. "You know if the results came in during that first week or so when I got Jisung, I would have been fucking ecstatic. But after living with him and you, I don't want this to be true. I don't mind that he's not my blood…..but it just leaves room for someone to take him away from me. And that's terrifying."

Mark cards his fingers through Johnny's hair, "Hyung, his mom left him, I don't think she's planning on coming back. And I doubt the actual father even knows Jisung exists. And even if someone does come for him, we'll fight."

Johnny sighs a shuddering breath and presses his lips to Mark's knuckles, "Well here's hoping that no one is going to mess up our little family"

* * *

It's ridiculous really, how they end up meeting.

She's pushing an envelope under Johnny's door when he comes home from work, and Johnny just stops and stares at how absurd the whole situation is.

He'd left a bit earlier than usual, having finished the days assigned tasks and maybe that's why he catches her.

Jisung's mom.

She has long black hair and a petite figure. And her face carries features that Jisung inherited from her. Those characteristics and the look of shock on her face as she tries to run away, clues Johnny in on who she is. He hopes the neighbors aren't watching and won't call the police because he isn't too gentle with her when he catches her by the wrist and makes her come inside with him.

"You are Jisung's mother, aren’t you?"

Johnny leads her over to the couch and offers her a seat. And throughout that time, she refuses to speak, looking away from Johnny's intense glare.

Unsure as how to proceed with what is sure to be a one-sided conversation his eyes fall on the tan colored paper in her hand. It’s the envelope she was trying to push under his door. "What is that?" he asks with a nod of his head.

She hands it over to him without prompting and waits for him to slide open the flap and bring out an official document. It's Jisung's birth certificate.

"I.." she croaks. She clears her throat and tries again. "I found them while cleaning. I thought I left it in his basket."

It's just ludicrous. Johnny is so damn tired of this woman and her antics.

"I want to yell at you." Johnny says with an even voice, not even a trace of a tremble that wants to break out in his anger. "I want to ask you how you could leave your child with a stranger like that. But I don't want to waste my breath." Johnny runs a tired hand through his hair. "But I think you should know I'm not Jisung's father."

The woman looks up in shock, her face going pale as she stutters..."no I…I'm sure you're the only one I slept with during that time...I ….it can't be" She sounds hysterical and Johnny needs to calm her down.

"I remember you; you know. You were drunk as hell and you came up to me, but I refused. Because I wasn't wasted enough to accept, and you weren't sober enough to offer. I asked if you needed a lift home and you said yes but made me drop you off at a friend's house. I may not remember the names of people I've slept with, but faces...it all in here" Johnny says grimly, tapping at his temple with a finger.

"Fuck...I...I don't remember who else…" she starts sobbing. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry but I can't take him back. I don't have the money to raise him and my parents are not well off either. I'm working so damn hard to fend for both myself and my parents and I'm leaving. Going to the states. I can't…. I know I'm a terrible person, but I think giving him to you was probably the best decision I've made."

Johnny understands or at least understands her desperation.

"You aren't even going to see Jisung are you?" Johnny asks sadly.

"I can't." She sobs harder. "It'll be hard on him. What if he remembers me? I don’t want that."

Johnny is acutely aware that she refuses to say Jisung’s name out loud, a barrier between herself and her abandoned child. Its just plain sad. Johnny sighs, "Fine, it's fine. I wasn't going to give Jisung back even if you did ask for him. But before you leave the country I want you to do something for me."

She nods tears streaming down her face.

"I don't want some random man coming after five years down the line demanding Jisung back, or for you to suddenly think you can handle him and ask for him back like he's a hair dryer you lent out to a friend. Jisung is _my world_ right now and I will fight for him if I have to. But seeing as you are so willing to let him go, I want to officially adopt Jisung. And I need you to sign off on it."

She wipes away her tears and looks Johnny in the eyes. She's a proud human being. Tough but selfish and Johnny can't really fault her for that.

She says yes.

* * *

**Epilogue**

**And will you succeed? Yes! You will, indeed! (98 and 3/4 percent guaranteed.)**

Epilogue title from: Oh, the Places You'll Go! - by Dr Seuss

_-Three and half-ish years later-_

Mark has three lunch boxes open on the counter. One a bright green, the other two silvery metallic and much larger.

To the green one he adds sandwiches, cut into bear shapes, two egg rolls, half an apple sliced, three strawberries and a box of milk. The leftover bread crust, after cutting the bear-shaped sandwiches, end up in Mark's belly.

To the metallic boxes Mark piles on a whole lot of rice, grilled meat, veggies and more egg rolls. And to top it all off he adds a bit of kimchi, made exactly to Mrs. Suh's special recipe.

Mark is locking the clasps of Johnny's silver lunchbox, when Jisung, dressed in his little blue shorts and baby blue uniform top, clambers up on to the chair next to him. Peeking into his lunch box Jisung whines. "Maaa...I don' like stawbewwies. They are horwible."

Mark rolls his eyes and grins. "Yes, well that's all we have cause your papa ate all the pineapple yesterday."

Jisung frowns and crosses his arms with a pout. "Yes, papa knows that pwineapple is the best fruit. Tha's why he eats it all. Stawbewwies are mushy goo."

Mark closes Jisung's green box and puts it into his lunch bag. "Tell you what, you eat all the strawberries and I'll bring a slice of pineapple cake from Mr. Kun's bakery. How about that?" Mark can't believe this is what he's been reduced to, negotiating with a five-year-old over strawberries. It’s tough being the stricter parent.

There's an enthusiastic nod and a cheer. "Yesssss. But you're comin home late, right? Unc' Jae said he's picking me from schoo' today." Jisung says with a finger to his chin. "Can I ask him to buy it for me? Or I’ll have to wait a long time for you to bring the cake home."

Mark is pretty sure Jisung is planning on getting rid of the strawberries and tricking Jaehyun into buying him more than one slice of cake. It's all because of Donghyuck and his relish for educating Jisung in the art of subterfuge. Keeping Hyuck from teaching Jisung any more of his monkey tricks is high on Mark's list of _things to do._

"Maybe I'll come and pick you up myself. I can ask teacher Taeyong if you actually ate those strawberries." He says teasingly, trying to see what reaction the kid would give him.

Jisung does not disappoint. His expressive little eyes go wide, caught in his plotting. "No Ma no..you can't come." He waves his hands in distress. "Unc' Jae wan's me to be a wigman. He said he going to ask out teacher Taeyong" Jisung giggles.

Mark bursts out laughing. "A _wigman_? You mean wing-man?"

Jisung nods his head. "Ahh yes yes. Wing-man."

"Ok then do your wingman duties well and I'm trusting you to eat the strawberries." Mark says, wrapping up his and Johnny's lunches into leak proof pouches and putting them in their respective bags. There'd been a kimchi leakage incident last month and Johnny had come home with a giant reddish orange patch decorating his otherwise pristine white shirt. Mark had invested in leak proof pouches that have been serving them well since then.

He checks the obnoxiously ticking clock and notes that there's still about half an hour to get dressed and leave for the studio. After Uni he had put his best foot forward and joined the music industry. With his YouTube channel's fame and Moon Taeil's backing he'd found a company that gave him a bit of free range to write and produce his own music. It's still on the ground stage but things are on the up and up.

Johnny breezes into the kitchen, dressed to the nines in a suit and tie that make Mark drool just a little bit. His wardrobe got an upgrade after Johnny himself got a promotion. Mark thanks Johnny's tailor and his proclivity for putting the man in the sexiest office pants because that ass looks fine as hell. 

Johnny leans down for a kiss from Mark and gives Jisung a kiss on the head. "Ready to face another day at Kindergarten bud." He asks, ruffling Jisung's hair.

"Papa not my hair. I have to look good for Jeongin-ie. And my day could be better if you left me some pwineapple" Jisung pouts and adjusts his hair back into a perfect bowl cut.

Mark laughs at Johnny's offended face. "You my dear just got owned by your own son"

Mark hands Jisung his favorite breakfast cereal, drowned in a good amount of milk and for Johnny and himself there's toast and coffee laid out on the kitchen table. Johnny digs into his breakfast with gusto. "Yeah well he's going to be officially your son in a few months as well" Johnny says around his buttery mouthful of toast.

Johnny had become Jisung's legal guardian three years ago. But Mark wasn't ready for it at the time and even if he was, the legal system wasn't ready to sign on a twenty-one-year-old as a parent.

Mark's twenty fourth birthday had passed recently and after all this time he is going to officially be put down as Jisung's _other father._

He beams at Johnny over his milky coffee. "Well as Jisung's soon to be official other dad I have the duty to tell you that Jaehyun is using our son to score a date with his Teacher"

Johnny pauses with half a piece of toast in his mouth and turns to Jisung. "The really pretty one with the silvery colored hair?" He questions the kid.

"Yep. Teacher Taeyong. Uncle Jae hired me as his wigman" Jisung says enthusiastically spraying everything within a two-foot distance with sugary milk.

"Baby. Don't talk with your mouth full." Mark chastises. "And he means _wingman_ " he snickers at Johnny. "Five years old and he's already got a job. He gets paid in pineapple cake; I think." Mark says shaking his head in amusement.

"Pineapple cake _and_ ice cream" Jisung nods his head heartily and then immediately clasps a hand over his mouth. "Uh-oh. I wasn't supposed to tell you that."

Mark sighs defeatedly. "Jaehyun spoils him too much. I'm going to have words with him."

Jisung just giggles and Johnny laughs along.

It hasn't been easy, getting to where they are right now. Sleepless nights taking care of Jisung, failed assignments and stress over finals, fear over the instability of his slowly developing musical career and completely breaking away from his family after they found out that Mark had started living with another man.

One of the biggest obstacles they had to overcome was telling Jisung about his mother before he started kindergarten. Children could be unintentionally cruel, and they did not want Jisung to feel ostracized over never having known his mother. But to their surprise he had accepted it readily enough, saying Jonny and Mark were his parents and no one else. Johnny and he had cried themselves silly that day after putting Jisung to bed. It was a rollercoaster ride of challenges, but they'd come through only mildly scathed.

Looking at his perfect little family, Mark thinks that life is kind of perfect and he wouldn’t trade it for anything.

**The end**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> darkestnight22, who figured out the tiny tidbit about the paternity test, I salute you :D 
> 
> ❤️❤️❤️Thank you all for loving this fic and I hope I've done your expectations justice. ❤️❤️❤️


End file.
